El ilustradero
by Shinku Nightray
Summary: Hay errores que se pueden corregir, pero ¿se puede corregir un embarazo, sobre todo si a la chica no la quieres, y mueres día con día por el gran vacío que llevas dentro? Tal vez con un poco de diseño sea posible
1. El punto

Le habría gustado tener una vida menos complicada, una vida como las personas normales, una vida en la que creces con tus padres y amigos. Sólo esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, una vida fácil, fácil sería que a una buena edad hubiese sentado cabeza, teniendo un trabajo como el de su padre, un famoso empresario, así se hubiera casado con una bella mujer de _su edad_ y pudieron haber tenido hijos, teniendo la vida perfecta. Pero no fue así, su madre murió cuando él era pequeño, su padre se suicidó cuando era un puberto y por un largo tiempo se convirtió en el mejor de su clase, pocos como él, bueno en todo, ciencias, deportes, números, letras, dibujo… desde su nacimiento había tenido ciertas facilidades como si un dios lo hubiera tocado, pero de todas la habilidades que tenía la que más le había gustado era el dibujo, dibujaba sin cesar, día y noche, a los 10 años podía hacer retratos realistas, un genio en verdad. Pero ese sueño se quedó en la tumba de su padre, no quería nada que estuviera relacionado con el dibujo, porque decidió que estudiaría derecho, —que estupidez—no fueron los mejores años mientras estuvo en esa carrera, sus grandes dotes de inteligencia le permitieron salir adelante sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras su amigo y rival Obito pasaba noches enteras estudiando para aprobar los exámenes aunque fuese con un seis. Un gran amigo al que perdió en un accidente igual que a su novia Rin, era lista, bonita, estudiaba medicina, qué más podía pedir si ellos eran la pareja perfecta? Gracias a ellos retomó su viejo hobbie, miles de dibujos le regaló a su amada, todos con un inmenso cariño…

Sus gratos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un claxon, caminar por las calles sin prestar atención terminaría matándolo, y más si corría como loco de farmacia en farmacia. Si se preguntan por qué un hombre de 35 años corre como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la ciudad buscando sin cesar pruebas de embarazo, desde las más económicas hasta las más caras tiene su respuesta. Se había metido con una chica 15 años menor que él, a la que parecía haber embarazado, "en qué diablos pensabas Hatake?", se lo repitió una y otra vez después de que se acostara con ella, y ni si quiera la quería! Sonaba muy egoísta de su parte pero no la quería, En él había crecido una admiración por ella, más bien por su talento. Un viejo alumno se la presentó diciéndole que ella amaba dibujar y le encantaría estudiar artes o diseño, pero no lo hacía por temor a su padre, un gran hombre de negocios, el gran señor Hiashi Hyuga! Sí, se había acostado con la futura heredera de las empresas Hyuga, en cuanto se enteraran de ese "problemita" de nueves meses lo mandarían a colgar, le cortarían sus miembros, la lengua, sus manos… era mejor pensar en que no estuviese embarazada, así no tendría que pensar en que le cortasen sus manos, manos que eran capaces de crear las más bellas e impresionantes ilustraciones, y si él se lo proponía las más horribles, adoraba su trabajo. De ser un futuro y gran abogado pasó a ser un famoso ilustrador. Era un buen trabajo, más decente que la de su vida propia, el vivir en un ambiente lleno de "artistas" te lleva a probar nuevas cosas, aun recordaba como despilfarraba el dinero en alcohol, cigarrillos, mujeres, y también las drogas, aunque esas las usó con moderación. Siempre que recordaba aquellos días lo que le hacía feliz era la forma en que lo trataban, como un alumno ejemplar incapaz de cometer acciones impuras, se burlaba de todos y de todo cada que le decían eso.

Un gran y hondo suspiro salió de su pecho, "esta es la última", su mochila se encontraba repleta de pruebas de embarazo, su vida dependía si salía negativo o positivo. Probablemente perdería su trabajo si se enteraban que había embarazado a una "niña" de 20 años. Pero le fue inevitable aquellas acciones. La forma en la que ella dibujaba era buena, no era excelente como sus trazos y técnica, la diferencia radicaba en un solo punto, todo cuanto dibujase aquella chica tenía vida. En sus 35 años no había logrado tal viveza en sus trabajos.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, tomar el transporte le haría perder más tiempo, ahora mismo se preguntaba por qué no se había comprado un coche, así llegaría antes. Le tomaría tiempo pero llegaría a la hora acordada. Habían fijado verse a las 7 p.m. en su departamento, así ella podría estar en clases y él podía buscar infinidades de pruebas. Que amarga le sabía la palabra embarazo, nunca pensó en vivir con alguien y mucho menos ser padre. Vivía solo en un pequeño departamento, no le cobraban mucho, por eso le había gustado, de todos modos casi no dormía ahí, solo buscaba un lugar para dejar sus objetos. Solo estaban él, sus dibujos, figuras de plastilinas, proyectos de su trabajo, tareas que faltaban ser calificadas, y su soledad. Maldecía aquella soledad, sino hubiera sido por ella no estaría en aquella situación, y es que, cuando dos personas se sienten solas y se encuentran, en un acto por sentirse acompañados pueden cometer algunos errores. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo, le faltaría energías para el gran maratón de pruebas.

Subió las escaleras del edificio a toda velocidad, ella ya se encontraba fuera de su puerta, a pesar de que le dijo que la llave se encontraba oculta en una maseta y que pasara sin problema alguno, lo esperaba en la puerta, esa chica era respetuosa. La dejó entrar primero, no se hablaron, él simplemente sacó todas las cajitas de su mochila, ella entendió rápidamente el mensaje. Tomó varios litros de agua, necesitaría bastante orina.

Sin saber por qué recordó sus primeros años en la carrera de diseño, recordó que la base de todo era el punto. El punto la forma más pequeña, de él nace toda la magia, no tiene una forma definida, aunque la mayoría lo represente como un pequeño círculo. Recordó como odiaba al pequeño punto, era horrible, cómo algo tan elemental podía llegar a ser tan maldito? El punto en el dibujo es el inicio, su secuencia crea líneas, y estás crean sombras, y en conjunto hacen cosas maravillosas. Pero el punto en la literatura significa fin. El fin de una oración, un renglón, un párrafo, un libro. Pero si el punto decide juntarse con otros dos amigos te provocan suspenso, cuantas veces había borrado de su vida aquellos seres tan infernales? Miles de veces, eso solo dejaba una mala historia por detrás, un caso cerrado era lo mejor. Y ahora parecía que el punto del dibujo y la literatura se unían, el del dibujo creaba una nueva historia, una que no le agradaba, y el punto literario daba fin a su soltería.

Habían puesto todas las pruebas boca abajo, no querían verlas, una por una, las verían todas para verificar. Maldijo su suerte, un "carajo" salió de sus labios todas daban la señal de afirmativo, pronto sería hombre muerto. La chica comenzó a sollozar, ella era la más afectada en esa situación, qué podía hacer, hacerse cargo del problema, eso le quedaba claro. Pasó sus manos por sus plateados cabellos, un largo suspiro lo acompañó con aquella acción, tomó una prueba, no podía creer que dijeran cuanto tiempo de gestación tenía aquella chica—a estas cosas solo les falta decirte el sexo, y en donde lo hiciste—era gracioso pero no le sonaba tan descabellada la idea. Mes y medio, faltarían aproximadamente 7 meses y medio para el nacimiento de aquella criatura.

—Qué te gustaría que fuera? Niña o niño?—la chica no comprendía sus palabras, hablaba en serio o era una de sus estúpidas bromas?—Vamos, será divertido pensar qué podría ser—qué más podía decirle? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y siempre asumía las consecuencias de sus actos porqué este habría de ser diferente?


	2. Boceto

Cuando estás haciendo algo nuevo a veces nace de la "nada", no me refiero a que es algo que no existiese antes, sino que de repente llega a ti una idea que no te parece mala, y dices por qué no? Y así comienzas a hacer un nuevo diseño, un nuevo personaje, la magia se hace presente. Otras tantas veces después de tanta frustración por no tener ideas que te agraden debrayas y logras hacer algo bueno. Todo se empieza con un pequeño boceto, para darte una idea de cómo se llevarán a cabo las cosas. Por más que quiso que le llegaran ideas a su cabeza no le fue posible, debrayarse tampoco, por lo visto eso sólo funcionaba cuando estaba a punto de hacer un cartel o una ilustración nueva, pero es que ¿cómo le dices a un gran empresario al que todos le temen que dejaste a su hija mayor embarazada?

— ¡Por favor deje de decir tonterías!—con su brazo quitó sus lágrimas— ¡Esto es algo serio! Qué no ve que mi vida depende de esto—estaba realmente aterrada, aquella chica tímida había desaparecido—Mi padre me dará por muerta, seré la deshonra de la familia—se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpear su pecho— ¡Usted tienen la culpa!—dejó que lo golpeara y le dijera cuanto quisiera, se encontraba desesperada. Pronto sus brazos y rostro se quedaron en su pecho, su camisa estaba húmeda por aquellas lágrimas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nunca había sido muy afectuoso, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla, ¿no decían que un abrazo en un mal momento era lo mejor para alguien?

—Creo que es mejor decirle esto a tu familia, cuanto antes mejor—por su puesto que cuanto antes, pronto su vientre comenzaría a abultarse y no podrían esconder aquella mentira.

— ¿Decirles?—lo miró fijamente, sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse de tanto llanto.

—Sí—tomó suficiente aire, lo que iba a decir le costaba tanto pero debía decirlo—Yo me haré cargo del bebé, vivirás conmigo. —su sentencia había sido dictada.

—P…podemos hacer otra cosa—la miró confundido, su mente estaba turbada lo cual no le permitía pensar con claridad, pero ¿qué otra idea era mejor que la que le había propuesto?—podemos… ya sabe, ir a esos lugares…—no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas se lo impidieron. ¿Qué estaba pensando aquella chica? ¿Acaso era tonta? No permitiría aquella acción, quería gritarle que aquello era una estupidez muy grande. Aborto.

—No creo que sea la mejor opción—su voz sonaba enfadada—el… feto no tiene la culpa de nuestras acciones—le pesaba decir bebé, esa palabra no era parte de él.

—Es… que usted no lo conoce—más lágrimas corrían por su rostro—aun cuando usted no quiera hacerlo él me obligará, no permitirá que la familia tenga un descendiente bastardo—aquella familia sí que adoptaba medidas drásticas—me obligará a perderlo…—sus manos se posaron en su vientre, como si así pudiera proteger aquel pequeño ser de su abuelo.

—Yo lo haré cambiar de opinión, lo verás—esbozó una sonrisa que ella no pudo captar porque el cubre boca se lo impedía. Después de la muerte de su padre optó por usarlo, su gran parecido lo atormentaba, así que había inventado una excusa para traerlo siempre, "tengo malas defensas y cada que me enfermo llego a tener grandes resfriados" con eso callaba algunas personas.

Un largo camino les esperaba, un par de autobuses y un taxi para llegar a una zona residencial. El tiempo es algo que a pesar de que se puede calcular es muy relativo, y es que cuando más lo necesitas este se acaba, es tan fugaz que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede estar viviendo otra situación, y cuando quiere que acelere se vuelve lento. El tiempo jamás transcurrirá como uno quiera.

Se mantuvo callado, debía pensar las palabras correctas. Muchas personas creen que las palabras no sirven mucho pero ellas son muy poderosas, pueden librarte de varios problemas si sabes cómo usarlas, pero si no es así prepárate para el fracaso absoluto. Nunca fue un maestro de las palabras pero cuando más las necesitaban ellas acudían a su mente, le hablaban al oído y le ayudaban a salir de los grandes aprietos en los que se metía. Pero esta vez no había sido así, por más que las llamaba no acudían a él ¿acaso ya no lo querían? Por lo visto ellas también me han abandonado un gran suspiro vino después de esa frase, si seguía así pronto desaparecería de tantos suspiros. Lo mejor era relajarse, con la cara de la chica le era más que suficiente, debía ser "fuerte", hacerle notar que no tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar para que ella se relajara un poco. Mentiras, no había sentido más grande desde hacía 15 años. Tuvieron que tomar un taxi para llegar a la mansión. Después de ser escoltados fueron atendidos por el señor Hiashi Hyuga, su mirada penetrante lo intimido un poco, no lo suficiente para verse como un animal indefenso, pero la expresión de la joven no ayudaba mucho, no le podía soportar la mirada a su padre, pareciera que se escondía de su mirada de cuervo detrás de su cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, por lo que veo quiere hablar conmigo—miró a su hijo con desdén—por favor Hinata retírate, supongo que el señor querrá decirme algo importante.

—Es mejor que ella se quede señor, lo que tenemos que decirle es algo serio e importante—lo miraban como si fuera poca cosa, pero no le importaba, él también sabía usar las palabras, miradas y posiciones del cuerpo para intimidar a los demás, aunque ese no era su cometido por el momento.

—Pues explíquese señor…

—Hatake, Kakashi, ese es mi nombre.

—Creo que alguna vez escuché su nombre en algún lado, ¿estudió acaso en la universidad de este país?

—Sí, estudié ahí por tres años.

—Por tres años, entonces no terminó su carrera.

—La dejé, me di cuenta que eso no era lo mío. Realicé mi examen para la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island, donde obtuve media beca al mandar algunos trabajos míos y claro al tener los aciertos suficientes del examen. Estuve aproximadamente por 10 años en Estados Unidos cuando decidí regresar a mi país.

—Una larga trayectoria. — Realizó una pausa—Usted es el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, claro. No lo reconocí antes, su padre fue un gran empresario, es una lástima que no haya secundado sus pasos.

—Muchas personas me han dicho lo mismo antes. Pero me temo señor que no he venido hablarle sobre mis estudios y mi padre.

—Prosiga joven Hatake—en ese momento tomó aire suficiente en sus pulmones y tomó de la mano a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

—La razón de mi presencia en esta estancia es la siguiente, su joven y bella hija Hinata está esperando un hijo mío. No pretendo tener su bendición, no me interesa realmente para ser sincero…

—Disculpe?—se encontraba perplejo ante su noticia—Pensaré que esto es una mala broma, una muy mala.— A él más que nadie le hubiera gustado que fuera así, pero no lo era. La joven Hyuga comenzó a sentir el pavor en sus entrañas, se podía notar a kilómetros.

—Temo decirle que no lo es. Hoy comprobamos que los resultados eran positivos—el señor que tenía de frente golpeó con fuerza su escritorio.

— ¡Cómo viene a mi casa a decirme este tipo de noticias! ¡Y claro que no les daré mi bendición! Jamás voy a permitir que esta familia tenga un descendiente bastardo, y tú—señalo a su hija— ni creas que vas a dar a luz a esa cosa—por lo menos los dos estaban de acuerdo en no nombrarlo como se debía— ¡Guardias!— y unos hombres de traje negro entraron en aquella habitación—tomen a este señor y ¡sáquenlo de aquí!—lo tomaron por los brazos, impidiéndole que inmovilizara—¡Y tú ! no creas que tienes mi apoyo, mañana mismo esa cosa desaparecerá igual que tú—pronto levantó su brazo para abofetearla, con algunos movimientos logró librarse de aquellos gorilas, tomando a tiempo el brazo.

—No frente a mí señor Hyuga—lo había tomado por la muñeca, una mueca de dolor se podía ver— no le voy a permitir que le levante la mano—sus miradas eran retadoras—cómo tampoco le voy a permitir que usted decida la vida que crece dentro de su vientre, ¿está claro Hyuga?—pronto los hombres volvieron a tomarlo, asentándole un golpe que le sacó el aire.

—Yo hago lo que creo conveniente con _mi_ hija ¿está claro Hatake?—otros golpes se presentaron, su cubre bocas se teñía de rojo, mientras el señor Hyuga tomaba del brazo a su hija y se la llevaba a rastras de aquella habitación. La impotencia se hizo presente, si se la llevaba probablemente la golpearía ¿qué clase de padre era? Le costó tiempo, esfuerzo y varios golpes más pero logró zafarse, salió corriendo de aquella habitación tras las personas que acababan de abandonarla, la tomó del otro brazo libre, arrancándola del lado de su padre, la dejó detrás de sí.

—Y yo hago lo que creo que es más conveniente para _mí _hijo—los guardaespaldas ya estaban esperando la orden de golpearlo nuevamente— Si me permite nosotros nos retiramos, sólo venía a darle la noticia y que su hija vivirá conmigo, no apruebo la estancia de Hinata en este lugar— en otra ocasión le hubiese aplaudido sus palabras, tenía carácter y era listo, pero no permitiría semejantes acciones.

— ¿Quiere quedársela? Adelante, yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, llévesela una deshonra, no, una basura como ella no puede seguir en esta familia, no conforme su débil carácter y malas habilidades, ahora trae deshonra a la familia. Es mejor que se la lleve y si no la vuelvo a ver mucho mejor—destrozada sería poco para describir los sentimientos de la joven Hyuga, era como ver un ciervo herido. Pasó su abrazo detrás de su espalda para consolarla, y no lo hacía porque sintiera afecto por ella sino por lástima.

Salieron de aquel lugar, la noche se hacía presente, tuvieron que caminar hasta la salida ningún vehículo pasó frente a ellos durante su recorrido. Ella trató de ayudarlo a caminar, pero se negó varias veces, sus golpes sanarían pronto, pero las palabras que ella había recibido eran más dolorosas. La mantenía abrazada por la espalda, las costillas le dolían, tenía un labio reventado y probablemente un ojo morado. Tomaron un taxi hasta el lugar donde él vivía, durante su trayecto la abrazó y le enjuagó sus lágrimas. Sentir lástima por alguien es lo peor que le puede suceder a alguien por que te ve como algo menos que una persona, te conviertes en alguien sin conciencia, en una persona que a la que no están tratando de saber cómo se siente y hacerla ver qué todo puede cambiar. La compasión es ver que la persona te importa, y la lástima no.

Sabía que Hinata se merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que la consolase en esos momentos, que la sacra del hoyo, pero no sería así, probablemente a su lado ella se sintiera más sola de lo que en realidad se sentía, Largos y pesados mese le esperaban a su lado.


	3. Propuesta

Cuando llegaron al departamento la joven Hyuga había dejado de llorar, no sabía el por qué, tal vez sus lágrimas se habían secado o se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena llorar porque no se resolvía nada de ese modo. La invitó a pasar al lugar, las palabras salían sobrando, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Se podía notar que un hombre vivía solo ahí, un poco de ropa estaba sobre la cama, trabajos botados por doquier, y un olor peculiar por los ocho perros que también habitaban ahí.

—No es lo más cómodo pero estará bien para nosotros por un tiempo—Hinata no lo escuchó parecía estar sumergida en sus densos pensamientos. Kakashi recogió algunas cosas de la cama para desalojarla, Pakkun el perro más pequeño saltó a la cama para acostarse no sin antes ver a la joven que se encontraba en otra habitación—Baja de ahí Pakkun—el perro simplemente lo miró y sin más se acotó—baja ya.

— ¿Por qué tiene tantos perros?—eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde su salida de la mansión.

— ¿Te molestan?— siempre evitaba las preguntas, no le gustaba hablar sobre él, el que ella viviera ahí sería un gran problema.

—N…no, era mera curiosidad—un suspiro salió de ella, le costaría trabajo vivir con él—perdón.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Por las molestias que le ocasioné—sus dedos comenzaron juntarse y su mirada se dirigía al suelo.

— No es molestia hacer lo correcto—"¿pero qué es lo correcto en este momento?" se dijo. Terminó de arreglar la cama, y de bajar al perro, por fin se veía decente—puedes dormir aquí. —tomó una almohada mientras se dirigía al baño con una cobija.

— ¿Y usted?

—Yo dormiré en la tina del baño.

—No creo que sea justo si esta es su casa.

—Y no es justo que tú duermas en una tina de baño. — Colocó los objetos dentro de la tina, Pakkun regresó a su lado y lo miró con reproche, como si le estuviera preguntando quien era aquella intrusa—No me mires así, pronto volverás a dormir en la cama—en voz baja le habló a su perro mientras lo acariciaba— Parece que tendremos dos integrantes más en la familia, aunque uno tardará unos meses en llegar—la joven lo veía desde lejos, por lo menos no parecía una mala persona. Pakkun abandonó la habitación para acostarse de nuevo en la cama. La joven acercó su mano con cautela para acariciarlo—Pakkun no muerde.

—Se ve que es un perro muy tranquilo—lo soltó al ver que otros perros entraron a la recámara, un bulldog la sobre saltó, tenía mala cara.

—Ellos tampoco hacen nada—aquellos animales se unieron a su adueño—Será mejor que te los presente. Pakkun ya lo conoces, el que tiene una cresta negra en su cabeza es Shiba, Bisuke es el pequeño con los ojos como Droopyy y tiene un kanji en la frente, Akino es aquel que tiene la expresión seria con gafas de sol, Guruko lleva un protector y bigotes —ese perro le recordó a Naruto su amigo y la persona de la que se encontraba enamorada —Ūhei es el que lleva las vendas en sus patas, Urushi Es el gris que muestra sus colmillos, y por último se encuentra Buru el bulldog.—a todos lo acarició conforme los fue mencionando y describiendo—Los encontré abandonados en la calle y decidí adoptarlos, y son la razón por la cual me quedo sin comida antes del día de pago.

—Los quiere mucho— sintió alivio, tal vez llegase a querer a su futuro hijo.

—Algo—no dejaba de acariciarlos—creo que es hora de dormir—y al instante subieron todos a su cama—Vamos bajen todos, ese no es su lugar

—Yo no tengo inconveniente si duermen ellos en la cama

—Pero yo sí—uno a uno los bajó—Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un día ajetreado— ¿qué planeaba que hicieran?

— ¿Ajetreado?

—Sí—le contestó desde la bañera. Se acomodó como pudo y pagó la luz. El material de la bañera era frío con su piel, aun le dolían los golpes. Cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir, pero no lo logró, "¿qué pensaría Rin de esto si ella aun viviera? Nada Kakashi, si ella aun viviera no estarías metido en este lío de 9 meses, porque sí ella viviera probablemente serían pareja." Pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, no podrían seguir viviendo en aquel lugar, para él ya era bastante pequeño con sus ocho perros, más eran 9, más ella serían 10, más el paquete que venía en camino once. Pronto sería una casa de locos, tendría que buscar en donde vivieran más holgados, pero en ¿dónde?

Un olor dulzón llegó hasta su nariz pero aun así no quiso levantarse, su estómago le exigía que lo hiciera, pero el resto de su cuerpo le rogaba por quedarse otro rato más ahí, los golpes de la noche anterior dolían más por la mañana, su cabeza le dolía, el cuello estaba torcido y su cuerpo entumecido, hacía tiempo que no despertaba con tantos malestares físicos. Su espalda tronó al estirarse, revisó su cara, un labio partido que podría cubrirse, su ojo que se ocultaba bajo su cabello estaba morado e hinchado. Buscó con la mirada a la joven en la recámara pero no se encontraba nadie. Salió en busca de ese olor, Hinata preparaba un desayuno austero pero que le quitaría el hambre.

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Es una forma de agradecerle lo que hace.

—No agradezcas cuando se hace lo correcto. —una pequeña mesita contenía un plato con huevos— ¿No vas a comer tú?

—No, me da asco—se notaba un poco pálida y cansada, tampoco había dormido bien. Caminó hacia la alacena para buscar algo, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, se encontraba vacía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abasteció de manera digna su casa? No tenía idea, sirvió cereal con leche para la joven en un tazón—toma—la chica lo tomó en sus manos, pronto alejó el plato y sin más vomitó sobre él. Cerró sus ojos de golpe, el intenso olor le picaba en la nariz, siempre tuvo buen olfato, y ese olor era demasiado penetrante para él. Tendría que lavar aquella camisa por separado, no, tendría que tirar aquella camisa, el olor seguiría ahí aunque la lavara.

—L…lo siento—le había dado una servilleta para que se limpiara—yo no quería…

—No te preocupes, de todos modos no me gustaba—con cuidado se retiró la camisa ¡ya no soportaba aquel hedor!—Será mejor que te bañes, hoy tendremos que hacer algunas cosas.

— ¿Disculpe?— ¿Acaso era sorda?

—Hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer hoy, así que si te bañas no tengo problema alguno, a menos que tú no quieras hacerlo. —La joven Hinata se bañó con rapidez, y volvió a usar la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, en aquel lugar la ropa de mujer no existía por ningún lado. Ambos callaron cuando salieron del departamento, caminaban por calles saturadas de personas ¿A dónde la llevaba? Entraron a un centro comercial donde él retiro dinero.

—Toma.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—No creo que tu padre nos permita regresar a la casa por tus cosas así que será mejor que te compres un poco de ropa.

—No necesito su dinero—era tímida pero llevaba el orgullo Hyuga—yo tengo dinero para poder comprar mis cosas—estiró el brazo para devolverle el dinero.

—Quédatelo, yo ocupo la mitad de lo que gano—le dio la espalda mientras caminaba—Si necesitas algo sólo llámame tengo otras cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

— ¿Me dejará aquí?

—Creí que a las chicas les gustaba comprar ropa—ladeo su cabeza—y sí te dejaré aquí por el momento, supongo que tú igual que yo también necesitas estar a solas. Regreso dentro de unas horas—estiró una mano diciendo adiós. La verdad es que no le gustaba como padre de su futuro hijo.

No podría estar con ella tan cerca por mucho tiempo, necesitaba un lugar donde el espacio entre ellos fuera amplio. Unas cuantas parejas jóvenes se reunían para ver una película, los miró con atención. Realmente no podría con aquel asunto, era demasiado para él, nunca se sintió viejo hasta ese momento, si tenía un hijo él tendría 36 cuando naciera. Cuando el niño entrara en la etapa de la rebeldía él tendría 51 años ¿Quién a sus 51 años tiene un hijo de 15 años? Pocos, y él sería parte de esos pocos. A los 51 años las personas ya tienen lo que se llaman "achaques", los cobros por excederse mientras eres joven, no querría pelear con adolescentes cabezas huecas ¿y si fuera niña? Tendría que cuidarla aún más para que no se metieran con ella, dicen que el karma se cobra todas las cosas malas que haces, si tenía una hija se lo cobraría por el triple, salir con varias chicas y a ninguna tomarla en serio probablemente le costaría caro.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de vida, perfectas para salir a pasear con tu pareja, por un momento se preguntó si aquella chica tenía algún pretendiente, no lo negaba, era bonita, pero no era el tipo de chicas que le atraía, simplemente el que fuera tan gentil y amable lo desesperaba tanto. Cuando su alumno Naruto se la presentó creyó que era broma al ver una Hyuga tan apenada por tener unas clases que no le permitían tener ¿no se suponía que ellos eran personas llenas de orgullo, como si hubieran nacido para mandar? Ella era todo lo contrario. Tenía entendido que su primo estudiaba derecho igual que ella, pero que su primo era un genio a comparación de ella, siempre sobresaliendo con excelentes calificaciones.

Cuando haces un nuevo diseño se crean varios bocetos, los cuales vas descartando, y quedan algunos, a los que se llaman propuestas, estas propuestas por lo general las ve el cliente o su jefe para ver cual es la indicada o si se tiene que volver a realizar más proposiciones. En su caso no quería quedarse con ella, y tampoco creía que ella se quisiera quedar con él, tenía una buena propuesta para ella, estaría con ella todo el embarazo para no dejarla sola porque ¿a dónde iría aquella chica si ya no tenía el apoyo de nadie, y mucho menos un techo en donde vivir? Sí, estaría con ella todo ese tiempo, y después del nacimiento se separarían, le buscaría un lugar para ella y el nuevo ser, así no tendrían que vivir juntos, podría seguir siendo soltero sin tener que abandonar sus obligaciones de "padre", una buena propuesta. Se celular comenzó a sonar ¿acaso ya lo necesitaba tan rápido? Anko En otro momento le hubiese contestado para preguntarle en qué hotel se verían pero esta vez no sería así, había prometido regresar, no es que no regresara pero el estar con Anko era pasar todo el fin de semana juntos, no podría reaparecerse el lunes con Hinata diciéndole que la había dejado sola en el centro comercial para tener sexo casual con otra chica, simplemente no podría llegar con esa explicación. Las excusas no le eran fáciles, siempre llegaba tarde y su mejo excusa era que se había perdido en el sendero de la vida, y no tenía mucha mentira, pero a veces sí se perdía.

Decidió regresar con la joven, no debía ser tan duro con ella aunque lo desesperara. Estaba dentro de una boutique mirando ropa para bebés, a ella le agradó más la idea de tener un bebé que a él. Desde lejos la observó, se dice que cuando una mujer está embarazada se vuelve más atractiva, más bonita, y era cierto, lo que sus ojos veían era belleza pura, su cabello azul se veía más brilloso y sedoso que de costumbre, sus facciones parecían haberse afinado. Se encontraba parado viendo una cuna.

—Creí que regresaría más tarde

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, últimamente parece que regreso a tiempo.

—He estado pensando un poco las cosas

—No creo que fueras la única, pero este no es el lugar indicado—salieron de la tienda. Le tendió la mano para cargar las bolsas que ella llevaba

—Y qué es lo que ha pensado?

—En una propuesta que tal vez te agrade—le sonrió sin más—Pero creo que antes debemos ir a comer, por lo que vi en la mañana mi casa no contiene los alimentos suficientes.


	4. Nueva propuesta

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos para llegar a un pequeño restaurante dentro de la plaza. La zona comercial tenía como techo una especie de domo hecho de cancelería, lo que permitía una buena iluminación en el lugar. No era muy grande pero contaba con las tiendas suficientes para que las personas pudieran satisfacer sus necesidades. Contaba con un cine, en su mayoría tiendas de ropa y accesorios, restaurantes y zonas de juegos. En la parte central se encontraba la zona de comida, ya fuera en la primer o segunda planta. Decidieron subir las escaleras eléctricas, en la parte de arriba por lo general se encontraba más vacía, y eso necesitaban, el vacío entre ellos y el mundo para protegerse, protegerse de la noticia que ellos guardaban y los demás no sabrían hasta dentro de unos meses.

Al entrar al restaurante para que se les asignara mesa se topó con unos ojos negros y curiosos que no dejaban de observar a la pareja que entraba en aquel lugar.

—Sempai ¿qué lo trae por acá? Creí que no estaría todo el fin de semana. —recargó su mano en Kakashi dándole un pequeño empujón.

—Tenzou—su relajada postura se vio alterada por aquella presencia— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fue lo que le pregunté sempai—fijó su mirada en las bolsas de compras que este cargaba en una mano y en la joven que lo acompañaba.

—Pues a comer—pronto entendió su mirada—te presento a Hinata Hyuga—ambos se dieron la mano para saludarse.

—No sabía que tuviera relaciones con los Hyuga—ambos se miraron en forma de complicidad.

—Es una larga historia que no quiero contar.

—Y ¿apenas van a que se les asigne mesa? Digo, si no tienen problemas en que yo los acompañe, claro. Es mejor hacerlo en compañía ¿no creen?

—No creo que Kakashi-sensei tenga problema alguno ¿verdad?—el único ojo que era visible quería fulminarla, necesitaba decirle algo importante y ella lo invitaba, así no podrían hablar claramente

—No, no tengo problema alguno— los tres llegaron a la recepción donde pidieron un mesa para tres.

—Y qué lo trae por aquí sempai, usted no suele venir a estos lugares.

—Veníamos hacer algunas cosas—la carta no permitía que vieran lo poco de su rostro, pero aun así podía sentir su fría y pesada mirada sobre él, su sempai odiaba en ese momento su presencia.

—Si me disculpan me retiro por un momento—la joven se levantó en busca de un baño, probablemente algún olor alterara su estómago, de pronto se volvió más pálida.

—No parece que se encuentre bien.

—Se le pasará en unos meses

— ¿Meses?— quiso hacer énfasis en esa palabra ¿cómo que en meses?

—Sí, meses—bajo la carta para verse cara a cara—tengo entendido que por el tercer mes de embarazo las náuseas, vómitos y otros malestares se van—su mirada no se mantenía fija, buscaba algo—no vienen a tomar nuestra orden.

—Espere ¿la joven Hyuga está embarazada? Y… y ¿cómo lo sabes? Eso es al con lo que no se juega sempai

—Lo sé, pero así es esto —un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su libro de pasta anaranjada— solo espero que no sea de las chicas antojadizas que piden cosas asquerosas a la mitad de la madrugada.

— ¿Está hablando en serio? Tengo entendido que la familia Hyuga es muy conservadora no creo que les agrade la noticia.

—Para ser sincero no le agradó la noticia a su padre, le dijimos anoche y… no creo que sea necesario decir más.

—"le dijimos", trataré de pensar que usted no estuvo a noche diciéndole la noticia al señor Hiashi.

—Con "le dijimos" me refiero a que estuve anoche diciéndole la noticia al señor Hiashi Hyuga—se mantuvo callado por unos segundos en lo que recuperó el habla.

—Sempai… esa chica está embarazada de…

—Creo saber lo que te imaginas y sí. Dentro de unos meses ella dará a luz y yo seré el padre— la última palabra parecía escupirla, en definitiva no le gustaba el papel que tendría que desempeñar más adelante.

—Pe…pero es una niña ¡sempai! Cómo es que ustedes… ¡Es un maldito pervertido!

—Eso también lo sé—no se inmutó por las palabras de su compañero, su vista no se apartó ni un segundo de su amada lectura—si te retiras en este momento podré hablar con ella sobre una propuesta que le tengo.

—Y que será, que ustedes estén separados y nada más le dará dinero para su hijo.

—Algo así

— ¡Sempai!

—Debes de admitir que es una buena idea. Ninguno de los dos se siente atraído el uno por el otro, lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue un mero accidente y no más. Y como no sentimos nada, podemos estar separados, y como soy una buena persona le ayudaré con los gastos, pero no pienso vivir con ella, y tampoco conocer a lo que crece en su vientre—la cólera se dibujó en su rostro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si no estuvieran entre tanta gente probablemente lo hubiera golpeado.

— ¿Cómo puede decir tantas estupideces tan rápido? Entiendo que no quiera vivir con ella, pero ¡también es su hijo! ¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta? No puede desentenderse así sin más, si fue muy "hombre", porque ya lo dudo, pero si tuvo los suficientes pantalones para tener sexo con ello también téngalos para hacerse cargo de su hijo

—Y lo haré, por eso le daré apoyo económico, jamás le negaré a eso—su compañero quiso decirle unas cuantas cosas más pero la joven venía hacia la mesa.

Se sentó disculpándose por haberse ido. Simplemente no entendía cómo era que una chica tan gentil había acabado con su sempai. Durante la comida compartió unas cuantas palabras con Hinata y cada vez se convencía que no sería feliz con su compañero ya amigo. Ni si quiera le habló durante toda la comida, unas cuantas palabras y nada más Una chica así merece algo mejor, no cretinos, es que ¿en donde se ven ya jovencitas tan inocentes y tranquilas en estos tiempos? ¡En ningún lado! Y fue a dar con una de las personas más estúpidas Ni si quiera su compañero estaba de acuerdo en que él fuese el padre de la criatura Espero llegue a entender que su padre es un estúpido por naturaleza y con ello un suspiro salió de su pecho.

Salieron los tres del restaurant, uno tomó otro camino mientras una pareja seguía la misma dirección por la que habían llegado. Siempre que estaban solos el silencio les hacía compañía, como si quisiera dejarles claro los diferentes que eran y el gran vacío que existía entre ellos. A ambos parecía no importarles pero se morían porque algo alterara esa quietud, los atormentaba, era peor que cualquier ruido en ese momento.

— ¿Viste algo que te gustara en la última tienda?

—Para ser sincera no presté mucha atención a la tienda, pero no me gustaron.

— ¿Por lo colores?

—Y los modelos, creí que encontraría algo más bonito.

Con pequeñas palabras intentaban callar al silencio, sacó su libro para entretener, mientras tanto ella sólo fijaba su vista en el medio que los rodeaba. Miraba a los chicos de su edad, veía como las parejas se tomaban de la mano, y lo bien que lo pasaban. En su escuela se corría el rumor que Naruto Uzumaki le pediría ser su novia. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada no sólo estaba triste por lo que pensara su padre sino por lo que pensara aquel joven, ella estaba embarazada de otro, probablemente la tomaría por una chica fácil, y no le pediría que fuesen novios. Aunque nunca pensó que se lo pidiera probablemente cambiaría el concepto que tuviese de ella, cuando ella se sentía sola siempre estuvo él ahí para animarla, junto con sus amigos. Siempre fue una chica solitaria y él le abrió las puertas de su mundo, la dejó acceder en él, y ahora ella le daría una mala noticia. Le dolía tanto, siempre le había gustado, siempre pensó que nunca se fijará en ella, y ahora todo se venía abajo. Intentó no llorar mientras pensaba eso, pero aun así tuvo que pasar sus manos por sus ojos, como si una basura le entrara en ellos, era inevitable no llorar ¿quién no ha sentido en carne viva el sufrimiento por el amor no correspondido? Tus ojos se cristalizan en un instante, tu garganta parece cerrarse al contener el llanto, sientes que te caes en pedazos, un vacío nace desde lo más profundo, tus pensamientos en lugar de ser alegres se tornan tristes, y sin darte cuenta lloras sin cesar, tus lágrimas recorren tus mejillas, quieres contenerlas pero te es imposible.

La miró que le sucedía, una pelea interna por derrumbarse y seguir con la cabeza en alto era lo que estaba presenciando. Por unos segundo prestó su atención en ella, el verla así sólo la hacía despreciarla más ¿Cuántas personas han estado en peores situaciones y no se han permitido derrumbarse?Muchas, y esta niña consentida sólo llora sin cesar volvió a retomar su lectura.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento decidió no decirle su propuesta, ya bastantes parecía tener como para agregarle otros. Reacomodó su closet para meter la ropa de ambos, terminada aquella acción cada quien se dedicó hacer sus cosas. En su restirador prosiguió con su proyecto, ella leía libros y redactaba su ensayo de la escuela. Un denso silencio los cubrió.

Su trabajo no le quedaba tan lejos, un autobús lo dejaba frente a la puerta. Pertenecía al departamento de diseño, se encontraban otros cinco chicos con él. Todos pensaban y daban sus ideas para los nuevos trabajos, por lo general los que estaban a cargo eran él y su compañero Yamato, al que seguía llamando Tenzou. La puntualidad no era una de sus cualidades, siempre llegaba tarde, a todos lados, pero sus trabajos los entregaba a tiempo. Cuando llegaba un café un café lo espera en su área de trabajo. Pero esa mañana no fue así, encontró su área despejada.

—Hola Tenzou—lo saludó como todos los días

—Hola sempai—estaba sentado frente a su computadora sin si quiera mirarlo

— ¿Hoy no encontraste café?

—Sí, pero no se lo quise comprar

— ¿Estás molesto por lo de la chica Hyuga?—se paró y cerró la puerta

—Sí, se me hace injusto que usted sea tan frío con ella. Es una niña y te comportas como un estúpido con ella Kakashi, como si fuera poca cosa, es una persona y siente, ¿qué no lo notas?—sacó su libro mientras su compañero hablaba—Préstame atención que esto es serio.

—Lo hago—cambió una de las hojas sin mirarlo, el enojo comenzaba a surgir pero no debía perder los estribos, se lo dijo durante todo el tiempo que espero a que llegara su sempai.

—Es a lo que me refiero, se comporta como si nada le importara, aun cuando el asunto sea importante, como esa propuesta para la chica, no había escuchado algo tanto tonto y absurdo

—Si te preocupas por ello no se lo dije—sintió un alivió, no su sempai no era tan malo, parecía tener conciencia. De golpe cerró su libro— Nunca vi a un Hyuga comportarse así, simple llora y es tan gentil y amable ¡Me desespera! Las chicas que son delicadas y bobas nunca me han agradado y ahora vive una conmigo. No sé qué le pase por su mente pero espero que pronto reaccione, todo el fin de semana se la pasó con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Fue por eso que no se lo dije, probablemente, estaría inundada mi casa de tantas lágrimas inútiles. — La sangre subió a su cabeza de golpe, y con un simple movimiento le arrebató su libro— ¿Qué haces?— estaba alterado, nadie podía tocar su libro sin su permiso, NADIE.

—Quitándole lo que al parecer más quiere—se levantó de su asiento—y es mejor que se siente o este libro desaparecerá—caminó hasta la trituradora—porque sería una lástima que este libro terminará entre esas cuchillas. —Palideció—Parece que está entendiendo sempai. Bien ahora escuche, eres un idiota de primera, segundo no puedes juzgarla sin saber los problemas que tiene o ha tenido, tercero no tienes ningún derecho a expresarte así de ella, porque el que metió la pata fuiste tú ¿no crees que ya estas grande para saber lo que es lo correcto? ¡Así que no te quejes! —Mantenía los puños cerrados, quería golpearle la cara y quitarle su libro— y no me mires así, ahora si quieres de vuelta tu porno tendrás que hacer lo siguiente.

— ¿Poniéndome condiciones? —su voz era burlona—Tenzou me sorprendes.

—Mi nombre es Yamato, ahora será mejor que acate los que le voy a decir…

— ¿En serio?— en un segundo ambos hombres se encontraban en el suelo, el libró salió volando en el acto cayendo a los pies de una persona al que llaman "jefe". Se mantuvieron quietos cuando notaron la presencia de aquel hombre.

— ¿De qué me sirve que sean los mejores diseñadores que tengo si se comportan como unos niños?—tomó el libro entre sus manos. Rápidamente se levantaron para obtenerlo—Por lo visto la pelea es por este objeto, exijo una explicación para saber a quién se lo devuelvo.

—Es mío, Tenzou es un idiota que me ha provocado señor

—Sí se lo quité porque si él no tiene ese libro se puede manipular como uno quiera, por ejemplo si usted se queda el libro le puede decir que no se lo dará hasta que Kakashi prometa llegar temprano al trabajo, y verá que lo cumple—una mirada amenazadora le fue lanzada mientras su jefe observaba con duda al libro

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es cierto. No tengo por qué mentirle, yo no le digo que llegué tarde porque le ayudé a una viejecita a cruzar la calle o porque me perdí en el camino de la vida

—Realmente tentador…

—Lo que dice Tenzou es una tontería…

—Calla Hatake, muero por saber si lo que dice Yamato es cierto—le dejó en las manos el libro—Serás el guardián de ese libro, y si quieres recuperar el libro será mejor que llegues temprano— se fue muy serio de aquel lugar pero en cuanto salió una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, esperaba con ansias la mañana del día siguiente para ver si lo que decía Yamato era cierto.

—Y ahora que estamos solos será mejor que escuches sempai—lo miró con aire triunfal

—Pagarás por esto Tenzou

Una chica de cabello rosado la abrazaba, todo el fin de semana hizo el esfuerzo por no soltarse a llorar, unas cuantas lágrimas se le habían salido pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora frente a su amiga se derrumbó, le contó todo lo que había sucedido, el resultado que había dado positivo.

—Calma Hinata, todo estará bien no creo que el padre de tu hijo sea tan malo, por lo que me cuentas es un estúpido pero no una mala persona—aquellas palabras eran para consolarla pero en realidad quería buscarlo y golpearlo hasta que perdiera la conciencia y suplicara perdón.

—Me hace sentir más sola de lo que ya me siento Sakura-chan, es una persona muy rara de repente habla y de la nada se calla y me ignora otra vez

—Los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza Hinata-chan no te preocupes—aquellas palabras se acompañaron de una cálida sonrisa—Ahora debes cuidarte por tu bebé—la tomó de los brazos y la levantó—Así que ¡vayamos a la cafetería y comprémoslo todo! Ese niño debe estar Sano

—Pero yo no tengo hambre...

— ¿No? Está bien—parecía estar realmente emocionada—Y ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Una de las pruebas decía que un mes y medio

—Porque no vas esta semana hacerte una ecografía, no siempre son muy precisas esas pruebas

—Lo pensé, pero no sé qué día ir

— ¿Porque no le pides al padre del niño que te acompañe?

—No creo que le interese

—Es un idiota—cruzó los brazos y soltó un bufido—Y ahora cómo te irás, Sasuke nos puede llevar

—No es necesario Sakura-chan, gracias. Sé cómo llegar a la casa.

—Entonces te acompañaré hasta allá. No puedo permitir que te vayas sola

—Pero y Sasuke-kun…

—Le enviaré un mensaje y listo—de pronto recordó a una persona importante mientras caminaban a la parada del autobús—y… ¿le dirás esto a Naruto? Porque dentro de poco tu vientre se abultará y no podrás mentirle— ella le había dicho que Naruto se sentía atraído por ella y que probablemente le pediría ser su novia

—Se lo diré, pero hasta su momento, aun no sé cómo decírselo—mientras caminaban Sakura envió un mensaje a su novio para que se fuera con su amigo Naruto. Hinata se impresionó al verlo sentado en la parada de los autobuses con Sasuke y Naruto a su alrededor ¿qué hacía él ahí? Su amiga lo notó ¿acaso también conocía su sensei?

—Sakura-chan! Mira quién está aquí

—Hola Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? Siempre supe que nos extrañaba.

—Hola Sakura, y no vine porque los extrañe, nunca tuve alumnos más desastrosos que ustedes tres. Y empezando por Naruto y por ti Sakura.

—Pero yo soy bien portado ¡dattebayo!—levantó una ceja al escucharlo.

—Pero no nos ha dicho que hace aquí sensei—fijó su mirada en Hinata, y levantó los hombros.

—Vine a recoger a Hinata—el joven Uchiha no deja de mirarlo, cómo si supiera que escondía un gran secreto

— ¿A Hinata-chan?—pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica— ¡Ya sé! Por las clases de dibujo ¿verdad?

—Sí Naruto-kun, por las clases—respondió antes que él y su amiga solo la miró confundida.

—Si nos permiten nosotros dos pasamos a retirarnos—se levantó de su asiento mientras le hacía una seña con su cabeza para que caminara.

—Yo traigo coche, así que los llevaré—en un tono frío habló el joven Uchiha.

—No es necesario Sasuke-kun, gracias.

—No les pregunté—les dio la espalda mientras se llevaba a su amigo1regresamos en unos minutos en lo que voy por él.

—No sabía que le daba clases de dibujo sensei—miró con reproche con su amiga, no le había platicado sobre esas clases, aparte se supone que ella regresaba al apartamento con el padre de su hijo.

—Desde hace como tres meses—un viento frío se hizo presente, Hinata cruzó sus brazos para mantener su calor, al ver su reacción con el clima se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la colocó con cuidado. Y de pronto la mente de Sakura se iluminó, cerró sus puños y con un dedo lo señaló

— ¡Usted!

—Yo.

— ¡Usted es un maldito depravado pervertido! Siempre supe que esos libros eran por algo ¿cómo pudo?

—Sakura-chan tranquilízate.

—Pe…pero ¿cómo me pides eso? Después de lo que me contaste y ¿quieres que me tranquilice?—lo barrió con la mirada

—Antes me mirabas con mayor cariño—tomó por lo hombros a Hinata—Ahora nosotros nos retiramos—una mano lo detuvo, siempre supo que la chica tenía bastante fuerza pero ahora sentía que el brazo se lo partiría en dos.

— ¡SENSEI!—una aura maligna salía de su ser, Hinata y Kakashi se encogieron al verla así— ¡Es un pervertido e idiota! Si usted le hace algo A Hinata o la hace sentir mal, haré que lo pague ¿entiende?

—Lo entiendo Sakura—un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras agitaba sus manos para tranquilizarla—Ahora es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos—tomó a Hinata para que subieran al taxi. Después de unos coches su novio llegó con su amigo.

—Y ¿Hinata-chan?

—Se tuvo que ir antes Naruto, llevaban prisa

—Yo los quería acompañar, quería preguntarle al sensei que cosas de dibujo le hacían falta a Hinata para comprárselas

— ¿Comprárselas?

—Sí, ya tengo todo planeado para pedirle que sea mi novia

Cuando llegaron al departamento, él sacó unos platos del horno de microondas y los colocó en la mesa para ambos comieran.

— ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que es una forma de enmendarlo—colocó los vasos y servilletas—La cocina no es lo mío así que compré comida, no te molesta eso ¿verdad?

—No, no tengo problema—se quitó su bolso donde llevaba sus libretas, la colocó en el respaldo de la silla para sentarse.

—Un compañero me dijo que el hospital privado de Konoha es bueno, así que llamé para agendar una cita pero mejor quise preguntarte que día podías, no sé tus horarios—se mantuvo sin habla por un momento, se comportaba muy diferente a como había sido en la mañana y todo el fin de semana que la pasaron juntos.

—Y…yo creo que será mejor el sábado, tengo una semana muy apretada.

—El sábado será—bajó su cubre bocas para poder comer, ella tomó los cubiertos pero sintió como el olor de la comida la mareaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—S…sí, es solo un mareo, nada más—con ello prosiguieron con su comida, charlaron más de lo normal, le preguntó cómo había sido su día, le preguntó por ella. Su propuesta había sido rechazada aun cuando la chica ni si quiera se había enterado, y por ello tuvo que aceptar otra que no le agradaba pero que tenía que acatar para que su preciado libro no fuera mutilado, recordó las palabras de su compañero "Y si me entero que la joven no la está pasando bien Hatake, te haré llegar las hojas de tu preciado libro hechas tiras", tenía que comportarse como de lugar.


	5. Color

Los colores en nuestro mundo siempre han tenido gran importancia, les damos un significado para poder utilizarlos de manera correcta, aunque lo correcto puede ser meramente subjetivo. Me he preguntado ¿por qué el cielo debe ser siempre azul así como las manzanas deben ser rojas y los girasoles amarillos? Las personas suelen responder que debe ser así por la mera y sencilla razón de que así es nuestro mundo, algo que me parece absurdo ¿por qué? Muy fácil, porque cada persona percibe de manera diferente su alrededor, y por ello podemos hacer un dibujo donde el cielo sea morado, donde los girasoles sean moteados, que las manzanas se tornen de rayas multicolores y que los sentimientos puedan ser expresados a través de otro color que no sea el que los distingue. Por ejemplo si alguien dice de qué color es el odio dirán rojo, pero el odio no siempre suele ser rojo pero también el odio se puede tornar azul, tal vez sea complejo pero no lo es. El rojo al ser un color cálido suele usarse para llamar la atención, significa agresión, peligro, sangre y _amor_, mientras que su hermano primario el azul pertenece a los colores fríos y suele representar la paz, sabiduría, quietud, el cielo, y por estas cualidades se le atribuye la confianza y seguridad. Con esto muchos creerán que el azul no puede representar el odio, peor es mentira, el azul entre más claro más confianza te dará pero entre más oscuro más frío se vuelve como el corazón de aquella persona que siente antipatía por alguien.

Ya que nuestra sociedad nos dice cómo debemos comportarnos y como debemos ver el mundo, una forma de escapar de ello son las diversas artes que nos rodean, las pinturas de Dalí, Picasso, entre otros alterando la realidad de diversas formas, pero siempre con un sustento, claro está. Sus grandes artes antes de ser expuestas al espectador siempre comienzan con algo tan sencillo llamado dibujo, un dibujo llamado boceto, que consta de líneas y puntos, que se llenan de vida y crean las más grandes artes. Para aquellos que practican cualquier tipo de arte entenderán a lo que me refiero cuando digo que te llaman, te hablan los objetos, aquel que toca el piano sus dedos se vuelven uno con el instrumento, el que escribe la tinta y el papel le susurran desde kilómetros para que plasme lo que piensa, igual que el que dibuja, el papel no le susurra, le grita, le pide que plasme su mundo o cualquier otro, los instrumentos se deslizan por el papel con suavidad para no dañarlo, las primeras líneas aun cuando sean estáticas comienzan a darte contraste, lo que te lleva al volumen, y si le añades el pigmento la magia se aprecia.

Siempre tuvo esa comunicación con los objetos, con todo aquello que pudiera crear imágenes, carboncillo, acrílicos, acuarelas, plumas, líquidos de frutas, o panes, todo sirve para plasmar lo que piensas, aunque suene ridículo, dibujar con un bolillo es posible. La materia que impartía era dibujo experimental, el dibujo es más libre, puede plasmarse con un solo punto. La mayoría de los ilustradores buscan plasmar sus emociones aun cuando no lo deseen, porque un dibujo vacío no es nada.

A sus 35 años aun no lograba dar vida a sus trabajos como él tanto lo deseaba, el único momento donde creyó alcanzar ese potencial fue en su juventud, cuando se vio rodeado de dos personas muy importantes, pero que por azares del destino perdió en un accidente, y a la muerte de esos dos el vacío regresó en él y sus anhelados dibujos.

Se había dicho así mismo que no buscaría la vida en sus trazos, alguna vez escuchó que cuando menos buscas las cosas ellas aparecen ante ti, tenía la esperanza de que algún día el vacío se llenara otra vez, y así hacer los trabajos más sublimes que el pudiera apreciar. Pero aunque se decía que ya no buscaría una pequeña parte le recriminaba en las noches que sus trabajos eran incompletos, como él. Tal vez algún día su máximo sueño pueda cumplirse, pero por ahora no podía pensar en ello, ahora tenía un compromiso más grande, debía ser padre primero antes de seguir con aquella vida.

Como cualquier hospital las paredes eran blancas, sabía que el blanco incitaba a la paz, pero no lograba tenerla. La calidad del hospital, la sala de espera eran diferentes a otras clínicas, los sillones bastante cómodos y modernos para ser un hospital. Se mantenía callado, aun resentía los desvelos de la corta semana, el sueño lo invadía aun cuando su corazón se aceleraba desbocadamente, aunque no quisiera se encontraba nervioso, el lugar en el que se encontraba no era de su agrado valiosas personas perdieron la vida en zonas muy parecidas, los recuerdos venían demasiado rápido, si no fuera por su gran habilidad para disimular sus sentimientos probablemente se vería como una persona bastante desgraciada. Entró detrás de ella al consultorio, los latidos de su corazón le taladraban los oídos, no escuchó lo que el doctor les decía, cuando se dio cuenta la joven estaba en una cama con una extraña gelatina sobre su plano vientre. Por un momento el ruido provocado por su interior cesó, un extraño sonido le llamó su atención, los temerosos y fríos recuerdos desaparecieron poco a poco, aquel pequeño sonido cobró vida, y sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de aquella joven y la apretó, un pequeño corazón latía tan desbocado como el suyo. Cerró sus ojos para tener solo ese sonido en su mente, era un mejor disipador de los recuerdos que el propio alcohol, las mujeres, la música, sus perros, el dibujo… era mejor que todo eso junto.

—Parece que todo va bien—su mano se posó en una pantalla que se encontraba frente a ellos—si aún no logran verlo es este pequeño punto—sus ojos aperlados estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Y ¿cuantos meses tiene? —disimuladamente soltó a la joven, no quería tener contacto físico con ella.

—Su corazón late así que debe tener entr semanas aproximadamente. De todos modos mandaré a que le hagan estudios de sangre para verificar el tiempo, y si gustan el sexo—Kakashi frunció el ceño, recordó a una joven de cabello castaño y bata blanca exponiéndole el tema del embarazo, ella le había dicho que debía pasar más tiempo para saber la sexualidad de un bebé, pero claro la tecnología avanza. Ambos guardaron silencio y se miraron esperando una respuesta mutua—Bueno yo los dejo por un momento, sirve que piensan si quieren saber el sexo.

—Gracias—se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca.

— ¿Desea saber el sexo ahora?

—Pues… no me interesa mucho por el momento—sus miradas solo se posaban en aquella pantalla—Ya encontré un lugar más grande para nosotros y los perros.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, solo que tendremos que esperar un poco, si no te molesta podemos estar un poco más en mi departamento porque lo están arreglando por el momento

—Yo no tengo problema con ello—al obtener su respuesta asintió con la cabeza, el teléfono de la joven Hyuga sonó.

—Bueno…Na...Naruto—su mano se posó en sus labios y escuchó a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono—es que por el momento no puedo Naruto-kun, estoy un poco ocupada, tal vez mañana…no lo sé… es que debo estudiar para el examen…pero…está bien Naruto-kun, yo te mando un mensaje—colgó la llamada y el nervio en su rostro se pudo notar.

—Por lo visto mi exalumno te perturba demasiado.

—Eh...n...no… es solo que…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, recuerda tú y yo no somos nada, solo somos dos personas con algo en común y ya—en ese momento el doctor regresó con unas hojas en la mano.

—Bien, entonces ¿querrán saber el sexo del bebe? Para hacer la solicitud de una vez.

—Preferimos esperar hasta el final, podemos vivir con la duda.

—Está bien, pocos son los que quieren verlo como una sorpresa después de los 9 meses, pero en fin—mientras tanto escribía en una receta—los resultados de sangre estarán en un par de horas, y nosotros nos veremos dentro de una mes para ver al avance, y esto es para usted—le tendió una hoja a Hinata—por sus semblantes no han tenido buenas noches con las náuseas y antojos, así que debes procurar comer sanamente, claro no tanto para que no subas tanto de peso—Kakashi no pudo evitar un enorme sonrojo, durante aquella semana Hinata había tenido bastantes mareos y con ello vómitos a los que él la acompañó, su pálido semblante y sus grandes ojeras se acompañaban con algunos estremecimientos, parecía que perdía peso ¿qué no se supone que debe ganar y no perder peso?. El sueño se hacía pesado en ella, justo esa semana le tenían que dejar bastante tarea para que ella se desvelara, recordó el verla sentada sobre la silla y su cabeza sobre la mesa, la cargó para llevarla a la cama, mientras él revisaba su trabajo y corregía algunas cosas, cuando ella despertó su trabajo estaba listo, y aunque ella no lo sabía él había cursado la misma carrea años atrás, que a diferencia de ella, él la había abandonado por algo mejor. Trataba de no involucrarse con ella pero terminaba haciéndolo, casi al terminar la semana mientras viajaban en el bus se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, quería despertarla y quitársela de encima le era bastante incómodo, pero sabía que ella debía descansar, no le quedó de otra más que pasar su brazo por su espalda y recargarla sobre sí, para que estuviera más cómoda—en la farmacia del hospital podrán pedir el ácido fólico.

—Sí, gracias.

—Ahora los acompaño a la puerta mientras atiendo a otras personas—salieron y sus ojos se toparon con una pareja de unos 26 años, que emocionados se veían, deseaba que Hinata tuviera un presente así, pero no podía dárselo.

—Hay una cafetería en la parte de abajo, tendremos que esperar así que, puedes tomar algo mientras yo voy a la farmacia—le señaló la receta que llevaba en sus manos.

—S…sí—le extendió la receta mientras caminaban para la cafetería, era pequeña pero agradable a la vista.

—Me puedes pedir un café en lo que regreso, y toma para que pagues.

—Ya le he dicho que no es necesario que me de dinero.

—Sería descortés de mi parte que yo no pagara, tómalo, en unos minutos vuelvo—dio media vuelta mientras se perdía poco a poco. —Me da un café cargado sin azúcar y un sándwich por favor.

—En seguida se lo llevamos a la mesa señorita.

—Gracias—se sentó en una apartada mesa, que la tomase de la mano la había confundido, durante su poco tiempo con él se mostraba amable pero distante, y cuando el corazón de su hijo latió sintió un fuerte apretón, jamás había visto que el prestara tanta atención hacia algo, solo con su libro y sus perros, mientras no. A ella también le había impresionado aquel sonido pero no tanto como a él, pareciera que la vida de un nuevo ser lo alteraba demasiado emocionalmente. Un joven más grande que ella le llevó su pedido tomó el emparedado para tomar bocado, le costaba trabajo pero debía hacerlo los desvelos por la escuela y los vómitos la estaban debilitando.

—Creí que ya lo habrías acabado cuando volviera.

—Es difícil…

—Me imagino—movió su café en círculos mientras bajaba su cubre bocas, no le gustaba mostrar su rostro pero si vivirían juntos por un tiempo que más daba mostrarlo—dice que es una píldora cada 12 horas—Hinata hizo una leve sonrisa mientras sacaba una botella de agua de su bolso para tomar la píldora, no podía evitar sonreír, nunca le decía directamente que hiciera las cosas solo las comentaba ¿sería así siempre con todos?

No le había visto su libro desde el fin de semana pasado y con eso su mirada se posaba en cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo, pero en un hospital le era imposible, lo martirizaba aquel lugar, sacó de su mochila un pequeña libreta y una pluma y con ello comenzó hacer un pequeño bosquejo para calentar su mano. Debían hacer ilustraciones para un cuento infantil, así que rápidamente hizo algunos personajes que terminaron siendo rayados, no eran lo que él esperaba, frunció el ceño, pocas veces le ocurría que no pudiese dibujar lo que él pensaba, y en ese momento le sucedía.

—Y si intenta hacerlo un poco más simple en el trazo.

— ¿Simple?

—Sí, por los dibujos que he visto trata de hacer ilustración infantil, lo que he visto a veces es que los trazos son muy simples, y el color no tiene degradado si es plano.

—Es plasta, pero no me gusta que las ilustraciones sean simples, prefiero que sean un poco más detalladas. Por ejemplo… Benjamín Lacombe, es un ilustrador francés, sus trabajos son más laboriosos y llegan a impresionar al niño, lo cual hace que pidan el libro tanto por su contenido como por las imágenes.

—Creo que no lo conozco—no le gustaba usar las tecnologías pero hacía uso de ellas para descubrir que nuevas imágenes eran creadas.

—Este es uno de sus trabajos—le puso su teléfono frente a ella—ilustró el libro _Cuentos macabros _son algunos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, y como podrás ver es una buena técnica, tiene esa oscuridad mística de los trabajos de Poe.

—Muy bueno, para tenerlo con los libros clásicos—su teléfono sonó por lo que tuvo que retirárselo, junto sus cejas mientras aceptaba la llamada.

—Hatake reportándose…lo siento pero estoy ocupado…es mi día de descanso que lo haga Tenzou…No puedo llegar antes, estoy ocupado, si llego será como en cuatro horas, me encuentro algo retirado…entonces que comience a trabajar él, yo le enviaré un avance…lo tendrás a esa hora—colgó aun cuando se escuchaba que seguían hablando, guardo el teléfono en su mochila y sacó su computadora.

—Si le asignaron trabajo debería ir.

—No me dan ganas de ir a trabajar en sábado.

—Yo puedo esperar sola.

—Mmm… no lo creo—tecleaba la clave de su computadora mientras una mano la tenía en su bolsillo—es algo sumamente rápido.

—Una pregunta—levantó la vista para poder verla— ¿el diseño es así de fácil?

—No, de hecho es muy complejo y complicado, estudiar derecho es más fácil que diseñar, pero este trabajo más que fácil es rápido, yo hago una parte y Tenzou se encarga de lo demás, cuando yo llego solo reviso, podría decirse que soy superior a él.

—Y por qué es tan complicado.

—Es más fácil encontrar la aguja en un pajar que decir porque es tan difícil diseñar—abrió su programa Illustrator y le enseñaba su pantalla—este trabajo sencillo por ejemplo, debes saber de composición tipográfica de eso se encarga Tenzou y la ilustración la hice yo, probablemente la composición es más difícil que lo que yo hago pero ambos debemos revisar que nuestro trabajo se vea como una unidad y no fragmentada—cliqueó la pestaña de archivo para crear un nuevo documento—a nosotros solo nos dan la información que deseen que publiquemos nosotros nos encargamos de que sea legible, y que los colores vayan de acuerdo a lo que se quiere ofrecer, el color es algo muy difícil, si no sabes cómo usarlos pueden dar un mensaje incorrecto.

—Porque no lo hace en Photoshop?

—Porque no sirve, Photoshop te hace pixeles, Illustrator vectores lo que ayuda a que la as imágenes se vean bien aun cuando se escalen demasiado—sacó líneas guías, después sus vectores, luego las tipografías, sus ojos tenían ojeras, le escocían los ojos pero amaba estar frente a la computadora y comenzar a trabajar, y más si un café lo esperaba. — ¿Podemos ver si ya están los resultados?

—Claro.

Siete semanas, unas últimas indicaciones les recomendó el doctor, con ello partieron a diferentes lugares, como si en realidad fueran un par de desconocidos. Sus pálidas manos se encontraban sudorosas, el joven rubio le había propuesto que se vieran en cuanto se desocuparan, le había puesto una barrera, cada que intentaba estar cerca de ella se alejaba, le apenaba que Naruto se enterara de la noticia que le ocultaba. Sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje, había acordado de hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón la había citado cuanto antes en la plaza de la ciudad.

Como cualquier fin se semana las plazas se ven llenas de los jóvenes que quieren pasar un buen rato en compañía o solos, cuando llegó el rubio la esperaba afuera del cine, la tomó de la mano, y un gran sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, pronto lo llevó a las taquillas para ver una película, no era lo más romántico del mundo, pero ambos eran felices, felices por restar juntos de saber que podrían darse la mano, en cambio en otra parte de la ciudad dos amantes entraban a un hotel listos para satisfacer sus necesidades.

—Así que ahora soy tu jefe, suena interesante.

—fue una buena excusa, debes admitirlo.

—Hay mejores—dejó su bolso sobre la silla mientras que con un salto llegó a la cama y movía las piernas de arriba hacia abajo—podemos crear unas ¿no crees?—una risa pícara salía de sus labios mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

—Si no fuera por ti no daría las mejores excusas por las cuales llego tarde al trabajo—se acercó a ella para poder besarla pero lo alejó con su brazo.

—Aun no, recuerda que estoy enfadada contigo, acordamos vernos esta semana y cancelaste.

—Y te expliqué el por qué.

—Eres más pervertido de lo que creí—recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama mientras se estiraba para poder relajar sus músculos, sus fríos ojos castaños se posaron sobre él—supongo que después ya no querrás verme.

— ¿Por qué querría dejar de tener el mejor sexo del mundo?

—Ya lo hiciste antes con la chica Hyuga—soltó un hondo suspiro—ustedes los hombres cambian con la palabra "hijo", y por tu forma de ser probablemente me dejarás, y te quedarás con ella.

—Yo no quiero hijos, creí que te había quedado claro, solo la apoyaré durante el embarazo y después me desaparezco de su vida.

—Si fueras otra persona lo creería, pero eres tú, así que… probablemente te quedes con ella.

— ¿Estas celosa?

—Furiosa —se acercó tanto a ella que aunque quiso alejarlo no pudo.

—En cuanto este problema de 9 meses termine oficialmente seres novios.

— ¿Quién dice que quiero ser tu novia?

—Esos bellos ojos de diosa.

—Y es por eso que no me gustas como novio.

—Solo falta hacerlo oficial pero somos pareja desde hace tiempo Anko, debes de admitirlo.

—Somos una "pareja sexual", ese fue nuestro acuerdo hace tres años, cada quien tenía una pareja pero al final tú y yo solo compartiríamos el sexo.

—Anko no has tenido una pareja desde hace tres años.

—Eso crees tú—frunció el ceño y la miró con bastante reproche—aunque me mires así.

—Eso me ofende, yo creyendo que me eras fiel.

—Con lo de la chica Hyuga estamos a mano—dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama mientras se dirigía al baño— ¿No piensas acompañarme?—bajó su cubre boca para besar su cuello.

—Si me permites ayudarte con la ropa, supongo que deseas bañarte cuanto antes.

—La verdad no, pero por lo visto tú si—levantó sus pálidos cabellos pasando su mano por una profunda cicatriz en el ojo—aun no me has dicho como es que perdiste la vista en ese ojo.

—Es una larga historia que no tengo muchas ganas de contar. Tengo ganas de pensar en otra historia contigo en un hotel, una bañera con espuma… si hago un dibujo de esto no estaría mal—Anko lo llevó hasta la bañera como lo habían hecho desde hacía tres años atrás.

—Fue muy entretenida la película no crees Hinata-chan

—Si bastante

—Te molesta si me esperas en la puerta de la plaza es que debo ir a comprar unas cosas, es rápido.

—no tengo problema Naruto-kun

—entonces ahorita te veo dattebayo!—La joven Hyuga caminó en dirección a la salida, era una magnífica noche, al salir un joven le dio una rosa mientras le dijo que se dirigiera a otro punto donde la esperaban, su corazón palpitó bruscamente mientras su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado, caminó cuando el chico le dijo que una gran sorpresa le esperaba, a tres calles se encontraba un parque llevaba doce rosas, en el centro del parque de Konoha estaban unos chicos tocando una guitarra mientras cantaban Fly me to the moon.

—Hola Hinata-chan

—Na…Naruto-kun que es todo esto

—Un regalo para ti—le regaló la última rosa—quiero pedirte que seas mi novia Hinata-chan, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me queda de vida a tu lado, eso es lo que quiero—encerró sus manos con las suyas y al acercarse al oído le susurro palabras que la hicieron llorar de emoción—In other words I love you—lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba sobre su espalda, era la mejor noticia del mundo para ella

—Acepto Naruto-kun—la besó en los labios por unos segundo que para ellos fueron minutos, la tomó por la espalda mientras le daba vueltas

—¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo Hinata-chan! Después tendremos una gran familia con 50 hijos—y como si un balde agua fría le hubieran dejado caer reparó en la noticia que no sabía su ahora novio, su cara de felicidad pasó a la de preocupación—Bueno no serán 50, son muchos

—Naruto-kun yo debo decirte algo importante

—Claro mi novia Hinata ¡Dattebayo! Se escucha genial—sintió como su corazón se encogió

—Naruto… yo…—la cara del rubio también se puso seria al ver a su novia así

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?

—Yo…—de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas nuevamente pero ahora tornaban de un color rosa un gris—estoy embarazada—el rubio se quedó sin habla al escucharla—debí decírtelo antes, pero no sabía cómo, perdón Naruto-kun—comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y de pronto corrió sin cesar, el joven rubio se quedó paralizado, no fue tras ella hasta que cayó en cuenta que se había ido pero no pudo encontrarla, no logró alcanzarla.

—Apaga tu maldito teléfono Hatake, quiero pasar una buena noche

—Ya voy—al tomar su teléfono le sorprendió el nombre del contacto en la pantalla, sin más respondió—Bueno…con más calma que no te entiendo…si ya me lo dijiste, deja yo le marco, yo te ayudo a buscarla, no sabes hacia qué dirección se fue, ok. Te veo en media hora ahí—metió su teléfono en sus pantalones mientras se vestía con rapidez

— ¿Qué haces?

—Lo siento debo irme, juro recompensar esto—con furia se paró frente la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ni creas que podrás salir de aquí Kakashi Hatake, me cancelaste en la semana y ahora te vas así sin más.

—Al parecer Hinata desapareció.

—¿Y? muchas jovencitas hacen eso y dos horas después regresan a casa.

—Lo siento Anko pero no todos esas jovencitas están embarazadas.

—Tienes razón, supongo que no todas esperan un hijo tuyo.

—Anko—abrió la puerta con brusquedad

—Ahora vete—con su desnudo cuerpo se fue a la cama para vestirse—¿Qué esperas? Vete—la besó en los labios y en la frente

—Lo lamento Anko—acto seguido salió disparado por la puerta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde buscarla solo habían estado conviviendo durante una semana, en un tiempo tan corto no logras conocer a las personas en donde te pudiste haber metido llamó a su teléfono pero nunca respondió.


	6. Tipografía

Dentro del mundo del diseño hay muchas cosas importantes, demasiadas para contarse, pero una de las más importantes es la tipografía. No importa que seas un ilustrador, fotógrafo o animador porque antes de ser eso eres un diseñador y como tal debes aprender usar la tipografía. Y como en todos lados siempre existirá una favorita dentro del mundo tipográfico, y es la tan amada Helvética.

Cuando ingresó a la escuela de diseño se topó varios maestros que adoraban esa tipografía, y no podía entender por qué hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de jugar con la tipografía. Y le sirvió para darse cuenta que no le gustaba Helvética ¿por qué? Por ser demasiado "perfecta". Debía de admitir que se adaptaba muy fácilmente a los trabajos y que era muy utilizada por lo mismo, "¿cuantas veces han pasado ante ella y no la han visto? Helvética se encuentra en diferentes partes, como Toyota, Motorola, Energizer, 3M, America Airlines, Panasonic, Samsung…" Fueron las palabras de su maestro, sí Helvética estaba en todos lados y no podía creer que se hiciera un documental sobre ella, sí que le había sorprendido.

Movió la cabeza y sonrió al recordar un piropo que dijo una vez Tenzou "Cuando encuentre a la chica ideal estoy seguro que podré decirle: eres más perfecta que Helvética. Caerá ante mis pies ¿no cree sempai?" Su compañero era en algunas ocasiones ocurrente y romántico, pero es que no podía existir alguien más perfecto que Helvética… Mentía para sí mismo porque para él si existió una chica tan perfecta pero ya no se encontraba en su mundo.

—Kakashi-sensei que bueno que llega—Sakura se encontraba desesperada alado de su novio y con un Naruto un tanto alterado—por favor ayúdenos a encontrar a Hinata-chan.

—Lo haré—miró de reojo a Naruto—Pero antes díganme porque desapareció, no creo que se haya ido muy lejos—una parte de él lo deseaba pero la otra le decía que pensar en ello era demasiado perverso hasta para él.

—Le dije a Hina-chan que fuera mi novia—su mirada se veía ensombrecida—pero desapareció al decirme que ella estaba embarazada—se quedó helado al escuchar a su alumno, ahora entendía todo. El rubio miró a los alrededores—Siempre creí que yo le gustaba…

—Yo creo que le sigues gustando—respondió antes que todos, si le había pedido que fueran pareja y eso haría feliz a la chica no podía negárselo—Pero ahora necesitamos encontrarla Naruto—Miró a los tres de uno en uno—Ustedes la conocen mejor que yo, deben saber en dónde se encuentra.

—Ya la hemos buscado en los lugares que podría estar pero no la hemos encontrado y el teléfono…

—No lo contesta…—les dio la espalda mientras trataba de pensar en algo, pensar si ella le había dado alguna señal en la semana que habían convivido, alguna referencia de hacia dónde podría ir, pero nada se le venía a la mente—y ¿por qué no fuiste tras ella?

—…—lo miró como si estuviera recibiendo un regaño e hizo un puchero—es que… primero me pregunté en cómo había quedado embarazada cuando caí en cuenta de cómo se hacen los niños me giré para hablarle pero ya no estaba—Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras

—Eres un dobe

—¡BAKA! ¿Cómo te preguntas eso? ¡Cualquiera lo sabe!

—Podrían dejar de masacrarlo, creí que primero buscaríamos a Hinata—Sasuke lo miró de una forma muy fría, probablemente ya sabía la situación que había entre Hinata y él.

—La buscamos en los lugares que ella visitaría como parques, plazas…

— ¡No hemos marcado a su casa! Tal vez esté ahí…

—No lo creo Naruto—hizo una pausa, lo mejor era confesar lo que en realidad pasaba entre ellos—El señor Hiashi aún no acepta que su hija se encuentre embarazada.

—Entonces… su padre ya lo sabe—frunció el ceño y miró directo a los ojos de su sensei— ¿y usted cómo lo sabe?

—Yo estuve con ella cuando le dijimos que estábamos esperando un hijo—sus ojo se abrieron de golpe—El hijo que espera Hinata es mío—abrió su boca sin poder decirle algo, cerró sus puños. Si su amigo no lo hubiera detenido le hubiese asestado un golpe.

— ¡Es un pervertido! Dejé a Hinata en sus manos y ¡usted abusó de ella!

—Tanto como abusar no fue—se mantuvo callado para reflexionar—Pero lo que haya pasado esa noche no me toca decirlo a mí, lo importante es en _donde está_—trató de recalcarlo lo mejor posible esas palabras—después arreglaremos este asunto de si soy un pervertido y de cómo pasaron las cosas—sus ojos azules estaban llenos de furia—los golpes no van arreglar nada por el momento.

— ¡No sé en donde está! Ya la busqué en todas partes y no la encuentro, si yo supiera que ella está en el _fin del mundo_ la buscaría ahí pero si no en donde se encuentra cómo voy…—no escuchó el resto de sus palabras, al escuchar el _fin del mundo_ un clic se hizo en su mente, sabía en dónde buscarla, sabía en dónde encontrarla. Rápidamente salió corriendo de ahí, sus alumnos no pudieron seguirle el paso porque lo perdieron de vista entre la multitud, tomó el metro para poder llegar a ese lugar cuanto antes ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido aquel lugar desde antes?

.

.

.

Sus oscuros y largos cabellos se movían al compás del viento, se acercó lo más despacio posible, probablemente se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no quería perturbarla pero debía hacerlo. Se paró detrás de ella, la tumba que se hallaba frente a ella probablemente fuese de su madre, tenía entendido que ella había perdido a su madre a muy temprana edad. Volteó con brusquedad al sentir su presencia, sus ojos estaban húmedos aún.

—Ka…Kakashi-sensei

— ¡Hola!—una mano se encontraba en su pantalón y con la otra saludaba.

— ¿Cómo me encontró?

—Mmm… es algo complicado—le estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—pero creo que debemos regresar ya es muy tarde—miró al cielo—y además hace frío—había olvidado su chaqueta con Anko—y no creo que el cementerio sea un buen lugar para visitar cuando ya oscureció. — Mantenía su cabeza agachada como si le diera pena que la mirara así—Naruto está muy preocupado por ti deberíamos irnos ya.

—Le dije…

—Me enteré, ya le he dicho que yo soy el padre—caminaba a su lado al mismo ritmo por si necesitaba apoyo—será mejor que hablemos de una vez los tres para aclarar este asunto, por lo que vi hace un momento no creo que tenga problemas con nuestro hijo—la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Y usted?

— ¿Yo?—levantó su ceja

—Usted tiene problema… con que… Na…Naruto-kun… y yo…

—En absoluto, recuerda que nuestra relación es solo por el bebe y nada más, eres libre de andar con quien tú quieras—"eso aplica también en mí" se dijo en su mente. Su teléfono sonó por milésima vez, sus tontos alumnos no dejaban de marcarle desde que se había desaparecido. Aun se preguntaba cómo habían conseguido su número, nunca se los había dado.

—Hola Sasuke, dime ¿qué se te ofrece?

—_No se haga el tonto y dígame si ya encontró a Hinata._

_—_Claro, nosotros ya vamos hacia la casa.

—_Dígame en donde están y yo mismo los llevaré—_la joven Hyuga se encogió al escuchar esas palabras no quería verlos por el momento, Kakashi sacó un papel el cual comenzó a mover cerca de la bocina.

— ¿Sasuke sigues ahí? Casi no te oigo, creo que hay algo de interferencia.

— ¡_No se haga el idiota y dígame!_

—Lo siento Sasuke debo colgarte—escuchó como el joven Uchiha blasfemaba del otro lado de la bocina pero no le importó. Enseguida redactó un mensaje para otra persona, no tenía el teléfono de Naruto pero sí el de Sakura, debía decirle que ellos tres debían hablar cuanto antes.

—Sasuke-kun se escuchaba molesto.

—Él siempre está molesto—guardó su teléfono en su pantalón— ¿por qué no contestabas el teléfono?—la miró de forma seria.

—L…lo siento, es que se le acabó la batería a mi teléfono, n… no era mi intención preocuparlos a todos ustedes.

—Veremos a Naruto en el departamento para que hablemos tranquilamente sobre este asunto—la joven asintió con la cabeza—No es necesario que te preocupes por mi alumno, es un buen chico—se sorprendió al verlo así, nunca le había regalado una sonrisa sincera como la que ella veía en ese momento.

.

.

.

En definitiva no volvería a dejar que su alumno cabeza hueca pusiera un solo pie en su departamento, había tocado todos los timbres del edifico hasta que atinó al suyo ¿qué no le quedaba claro en el mensaje que tenía que tocar el #8? ¡Era súper claro en el mensaje! Después de que los vecinos lo miraran de mala forma por las acciones de aquel joven escandaloso, había provocado a todos los perros por lo que tuvo que encerrarlos en el cuarto, en su vida había tenido que gritarles a sus perros para que no mordieran a alguien.

—No toques NADA, por favor— fue la amenaza que le lanzó al rubio, mientras tanto se había ido a la recámara a encerrar a los perros cuando escuchó un estruendo en la sala, cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente orando para que ninguno de los trabajos que debía entregar se hubieran ido al carajo. Salió de la recámara pensando que no importaban las cosas materiales pero cuando vio lo que se encontraba en el piso quería agarrarlo a golpes. Siempre tuvo unas cajas llena de recuerdos valiosos y ahora estaban en el suelo regadas y rotas— ¡NARUTO!—el rubio se encogió mientras se escondía detrás de Hinata.

—Fue sin querer dattebayo!—lo empujó para poder pasar mientras recogía los objetos del suelo, rápidamente los acomodó en un lugar donde estuvieran fuera de su vista, aquellas cosas eran muy privadas.

—Fue culpa mía Kakashi-sensei, y…yo…

—No debes culparte, ya sé lo tonto que puede llegar a ser Naruto.

—Pero fue sin querer—Kakashi se sentó en una de las sillas mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, los otros dos jóvenes imitaron aquella acción, Naruto había jalado la silla cortésmente para que Hinata tomara asiento.

—Supongo que querrás hablar sobre lo que pasó entre Hinata y yo ¿no es así?

—Para ser sincero no me interesa lo que pasó entre ustedes, supongo que tendrán sus razones—tomó la mano de la joven Hyuga—lo único que me interesa es decirle que Hinata es _mía_, y que pelearé por ella, y que no me importa si el bebé es de usted porque yo… yo seré capaz de tomar ese papel si usted renunciara a ella—la joven la miró con estupefacción al decir esas palabras, y el rubio le sonrió al verla a los ojos lo que le provocó un enorme sonrojo.

—Yo no tengo planes de conquistarla, entre ella y yo no hay nada—con una mano recargaba su rostro—en cuanto a lo del bebe yo me haré cargo, es mi responsabilidad. Como sabrás Hinata vive conmigo ahora y me gustaría que así fuera, por lo menos durante el embarazo…

—Ella puede vivir conmigo, no creo que mi padrino tenga problema alguno…

—Ese no es el punto, yo no tengo problema con que ella viva conmigo porque como ya dije, esa mi responsabilidad y no la tuya—hizo una pausa—Así que yo me encargaré de sus cuidados, hospital, todo. Tú solo serás el novio—la joven miró a ambos, no decían nada, un pequeño silencio iba creciendo con fuerza, solo sus miradas chocaban. Se paró para romper la tensión y dijo que prepararía un poco de té. El chico Uzumaki la siguió con la mirada hasta que su exsensei le habló.

—Naruto, debo confesar algo—el chico asintió—no me interesa en absoluto ser el padre se esa criatura, como tampoco me interesa convivir con Hinata, es algo que no estaba en mis planes—la mirada del joven se tornó dura—suena egoísta lo sé, pero déjame todo el embarazo a mí, y unos meses después del parto y yo desaparezco de sus vidas—se sorprendió al escucharlo—No me interesa la paternidad, así que te dejo el camino libre. Yo les depositaría dinero mensualmente para lo que sea que nazca.

—No será necesario sensei—su voz sonaba firme y fría—Nosotros sabremos salir adelante, le prometo que _mi_ hijo o hija, no necesitará de su dinero—lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras movía un poco la cabeza—Pero siempre será bienvenido a visitar a _su _hijo, claro está sensei.

—Si será así, entonces no será mi hijo sino el tuyo.

— ¿Está seguro sensei? Usted ya no es tan joven y no creo… pues ya sabe—Kakashi bajó su cabeza en forma de derrota, ya bastante tenía con saber que Hinata era más joven, no hacía falta que le dijeran que era viejo.

—No es necesario que me digas que ya no soy tan joven Naruto, eso ya lo sé, y sigo firme en mi decisión.—la joven Hyuga llegó con tres pequeñas tazas y la tetera, el té lo relajó un poco, lo que le ayudó a sostener el resto de la conversación con esos dos chicos.

.

.

.

20 años han pasado desde el nacimiento de comic sans, la pobre y odiada comic sans. A la edad de 15 años jamás se percató que en el mundo del diseño esa tipografía crearía algunos conflictos y revuelos, y para ser sincero nunca le importó después de conocer sus antecedentes ¿por qué habría de odiar una familia tipográfica, si el mal uso era por parte de sus compañeros diseñadores? Y si era así, porqué debía detestarlos, esa tipografía es demasiado humana, era obvio que llamaría la atención.

Reflexionando un poco, llegó a la misma conclusión con aquella chica con la que vivía desde hacía un mes, no debía odiarla a ella—aunque jamás la odió, nunca sintió tal cosa por ella, solo exasperación por su tonta forma de ser—como tampoco debía odiar a las personas que la hacían ver así, tan frágil e incompetente, sabía que odiar era un sentimiento muy fuerte y no lo sentía por la sociedad ni por ella.

No es que se encariñara con ella y que por ello cambiara un poco de parecer sobre su persona, era solo que comenzaba a _verla._ Se dio cuenta que Hinata nunca se había quitado esa máscara que la mantenía siempre oculta, porque debajo de ella se encontraba la verdadera chica Hyuga. Sabía que si lograba descubrir cómo era la verdadera Hinata podría tolerarla un poco más, nunca le habían agradado las chicas que estaban incompletas, y ella era una de ellas.

Había intentado saber su verdadero yo después de que lo metiera en problemas con su sobreprotectora amiga Sakura, le recriminó que la chica trabajara embarazada como mesera en un restaurant "¿_y cómo pretendes que yo sepa lo que ella hace Sakura?" _No la mantenía vigilada para saber sus movimientos, aunque sí le molestó que no le dijera que trabajaba. Decidió darle todo el dinero que fuese necesario para ella y lo había rechazado para ganárselo por cuenta propia, aquello lo aplaudía le gustaba ver a una mujer autosuficiente, pero lo que lo dejó perplejo fue la forma en que le dijo que no aceptaría ni un solo centavo de su parte, lo correcto era que ella misma ganara las cosas por su esfuerzo. A pesar de la forma tan tranquila en que se lo dijo, logró impactarle por la mirada orgullosa y soberbia en su rostro, era una Hyuga de nacimiento. Con tal actitud no pudo doblegarse ante ella y la dejó trabajar pero no en aquel lugar, sino en algún despacho de abogados, tenía amigos que podrían hacerle un favor.

Al ver la postura de aquella joven se dio a la tarea de tratar de extraer aquella personalidad, una que no fuera tan inocente y endeble. Y lo estaba logrando, prefirió retarla cada que podía ver como se transformaba en un felino con feroces garras. No se convertía del todo pero mostraba un poco de carácter, sería una buena abogada si seguía así.


	7. Dibujo

Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. La primera semana sin su libro predilecto había sido bastante cansado y creyó que podría sobrevivir sin él, pero no fue así. Tenzou lo amenazaba a cada segundo con destruir el libro ¿cómo es que un objeto te pueda volver una presa fácil? Y es que justo ese mes en el que ella llevaba viviendo con él le había provocado algunos problemas que para Tenzou eran acciones que su sempai no debía hacer.

Después de que la chica desapareciera por unas cuantas horas y de que le dieran una reprimenda que no merecía, el lunes se tuvo que enfrentar a su fiel perro guardián, a Neji Hyuga. Genio en el estudio con orgullo tan grande como su arrogancia. La esperaba en los patios de su facultad cuando aquel ser pálida piel llegó para golpearle, porque ante todo buscaba salvar la honra de su prima. Siempre fue reconocido por su gran paciencia y serenidad y por ello fue que no le regresó todos esos golpes que el joven le mandaba pero que no lograban tocarlo. Dos chicos llegaron para parar la pelea entre ambos. Antes de que sus amigos se lo llevaran de aquel lugar pudo decirle que si le hacía más daño a su prima iba a sufrir grandes consecuencia.

Para él no había consecuencia más grande que el que su prima estuviera embarazada ¿o es que había algo peor? Probablemente. Y es que después de que su primo lo enfrentase también lo hicieron los amigos más allegados de Hinata, un chico de cabello corto con franjas rojas en la cara y su inmenso perro llamado Akamaru le hicieron saber que no la dejarían sola NUNCA. Siempre había sentido afecto por los perros pero esa cosa la quería lo más lejos posible. Y para terminar la situación lo secundó su amigo y compañero Shino Aburame, que era muy conocido por su gran conexión con los insectos, sus pálidas manos también lo apuntaron como pervertido, sintió un asco profundo cuando aquel joven se le acercó, se decía que los Aburame podían tener entre sus ropas esos diminutos seres, y la verdad no quería a quedarse a averiguar si era cierto.

Después de estos dos disgustos con sus allegados decidió hablar con uno de sus viejos compañeros de escuela cuando estudiaba derecho. Asuma Sarutobi se abrió camino como abogado, así que le pidió que ayudara a la joven que vivía con él. Rápidamente accedió al escuchar el breve curriculum de la chica por parte de Kakashi, quiso conocer a la joven en persona para ver sus aptitudes y fue ahí que otro problema se presentó. Ambos se conocían, no tenían una relación muy allegada pero se conocían. Su esposa Kurenai había sido maestra de Hinata durante la infancia.

Al ser esposos le comentó la situación entre ellos dos, por lo que se armó un gran escándalo por parte de la sensual mujer, realmente se notaba que era maestra y principalmente por la forma en que lo regañó ¿qué no se daba cuenta que era un hombre de 35 años y no un niño de 4 para que lo tratara de esa manera? Casi lo ponía hacer planillas sobre el uso importante del condón cuando ya eres sexualmente activo.

Con ello pensó que la paz volvería a establecerse en su hogar, pero tampoco fue así. El novio de la chica sentía tanto apego por ella que se pasaría noches enteras en su departamento, por lo visto no conocía la privacidad. Hinata en su desesperación logró alzar la voz contra su novio para que no estuviera tanto tiempo en el departamento, primero por respeto a la casa que no era suya, segundo porque necesitaba para descansar ya que los mareos no cesaban y los antojos iban incrementando, así como el sueño. Y el tercer punto era que el reducido espacio del apartamento, sabía que el sensei había conseguido un lugar pero que por el momento no podía ser habitado, así que sentirse cansada y llegar a un lugar donde te esperan 8 perros y hay trabajos regados por doquier y que no se pueden ni tocar porque probablemente sería un trabajo que le habían pedido a Kakashi, el tener que compartir cama con los perros —que por lo visto no conocían el espacio personal — le hacían su estancia más complicada.

Así que lo último que le quedaba de paciencia desapareció cuando Tenzou comenzó a regañarle de forma severa acerca de su comportamiento, y con ello amenazó el hacerle daño a su amado libro.

— ¡Basta! No eres quién para regañarme—exaltado golpeo la mesa de trabajo, lo cual provocó que el café que se encontraba encima casi se derramara—segundo lo que pase entre esa chica y yo no es de tu incumbencia. Tercero yo no hice todas esas cosas que hicieron sentir "mal" a Hinata, ella es la que se comporta como una mártir—lo miró directo a los ojos con un aspecto sombrío—y cuarto, ese libro no lo T-O-Q-U-E-S—y en rápido movimiento logró quitárselo.

—E…espere—salió de la pequeña oficina que compartían, caminó hacia las escaleras y abrió con cuidado su libro, dio un ligero suspiro al ver que se encontraba bien. Subió hasta la azotea del edificio y se dejó caer en el suelo.

EL aire alborotaba sus cabellos. Volvió abrir su libro en la portada, quitó la funda para ver una nota "Sé que eres un pervertido, así que espero te entretenga un poco, y así te alejes un poco de la escuela, te hará bien. P.D no le digas a Rin que te lo regalé." No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Obito siempre había sido demasiado ocurrente, a veces simplemente se preguntaba cómo es que se volvieron los mejores amigos, tal vez porque eran completamente distintos, tal vez…

Suspiró cansadamente, debía regresar a sus viejos hábitos, en los que dibuja noches enteras sin dormir para sacar las alegrías, frustraciones y el dolor… si volvía aquellos días probablemente dibujaría puros ogros.

.

.

.

Si bien no era el mejor haciendo lettering, pero se defendía, por lo menos en su trabajo nunca se habían quejado de ello. Tenía que llevar diversas propuestas para un nuevo cartel que le habían asignado. Es muy sabido que los diseñadores casi no duermen —cuando lo hacen— así que por semanas estuvo viviendo con 3 horas diarias de sueño, sumándole las pocas comidas que hacía en el día para poder terminar el proyecto asignado, porque si no se entregaba a tiempo las propuestas el proyecto se cancelaba y con ello su paga. Por tanto debía realizar como siempre un trabajo perfecto. Creyó que esa noche podría dormir, el trabajo ya estaba hecho, sólo era cuestión de meter toda en su porta planos… Sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver que su trabajo se había manchado de comida, para ser exactos ramen.

— ¡NARUTO!—sintió como la cólera lo invadía de pies a cabeza— ¿Qué haces en MÍ casa?

—Yo…sensei no se enoje—tomó un trapo para limpiar los trabajos pero lo único que hizo fue que la tinta se mezclara más—ve se quita—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le tomaron su muñeca con brusquedad y la quitaron de los proyectos

— ¡Mezclaste toda la tinta del estilógrafo!—había hecho anotaciones importantes que ahora ya no eran visibles—quiero que te vayas en este instante y ¡no regreses!

—Kakashi sensei fue sin querer dattebayo.

— ¡Largo!

—Pero…—la joven Hyuga lo tomó del brazo para acompañarlo a la puerta pero su novio seguía estático.

—Vete.

—Sen…—tomó su chaqueta y sus instrumentos con velocidad y furia metiéndolos dentro de una mochila.

—Me largo—dio un gran azote en la puerta antes de salir que se pudo escuchar en gran parte del edificio.

—Espere sensei—salió corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzarlo. Dos minutos después entró por la puerta y tomó las cosas de su alumno con brusquedad y las dejó en la entrada

—Ka…Kakashi-sensei yo—fulminó con la mirada a la joven que tenía enfrente mientras seguía sacando las cosas y cerraba con llave la puerta.

—Si vuelve a poner un pie en este departamento no respondo—se fue a la recámara para tomar sacar ropa y poder darse un baño. La joven Hyuga bajó la mirada al verlo así, preparó un poco de café para cuando saliera del baño. Se lo ofreció con sumo cuidado pero este no lo acepto, se fue a su restirador maldiciendo. La chica se fue a la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos, nunca la había tratado así.

Empezó a trabajar de mala gana repitiendo ciertos patrones que estaban en los papeles mojados. Pakkun se le acercó pero él simplemente lo ignoró, no tenía cabeza para nada y ahora debía repetir el trabajo de varias semanas en una sola noche. Su perro le ladró varias veces para captar su atención y respondió con un pesado _¿qué pasa Pakkun? _El perro lo llevó al comedor donde se encontraba la joven secando los trabajos con sumo cuidado sin llevarse la tinta de los trazos para que fuera legible

—Déjalos esos ya no sirven

—Pe…pero si se secan con cuidado la tinta no se expande tanto y p…podrá ver sus anotaciones—tenía un pequeño ventilador en la mesa y sus manos se encontraban juntas y temblorosas sobre sus piernas.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, no podré terminarlos todos.

—Y…yo puedo ayudarle…—fue prácticamente un susurro y ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo ¿realmente pretendía ayudar hacer el largo trabajo de varias semanas? Él necesitaba demasiada precisión, y sus manos inexpertas no podrían hacerlo.

—Gracias pero no creo que sepas hacerlo.

—S…sé cómo hacerlo. Un tío que es arquitecto me enseñó el uso de los instrumentos de precisión—con eso podría hacer un gran avance mientras el repetía los dibujos, letras y trataba de identificar lo que había escrito. Hizo un espacio en la mesa y trabajo hojas blancas con los instrumentos

—Demuéstrame que sabes hacer Hyuga— la chica tomó con sus manos temblorosas las escuadras y lápices h—haz paralelas con el estilógrafo—se sentó al revés en una silla recargando sus brazos en ella. La chica comenzó a escuadrar la hoja, pronto tiró una línea con el estilógrafo que se chorreo bajo la regla, abrió sus ojos temerosos de que la reprimieran por su acción pero no vio respuesta. Tiró otras líneas en las que la tinta se volvía a chorrear—No presiones tanto el estilógrafo con el papel y no metas la punta, mantenlo en forma vertical—volvió a repetir las paralelas en otra hoja, siendo sus líneas casi perfectas—Buen trabajo Hyuga—ahora él tomó las escuadras y las colocó sobre la hoja—casi perfectas, pero servirá—pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica y una ligera sonrisa

—Gra…gracias

—Gracias ti. Pero ¿no tienes tareas que hacer?

—Ya las terminé—hizo una leve pausa antes de proseguir— Naruto-kun y o ya habíamos terminado así que fue a comprar ramen para los tres, colocó el ramen en la mesa y cuando quiso quitar los trabajos para que no se mancharan escuchó que usted venía…

—y quería sorprenderme con el ramen, así que trató de acelerar el proceso y derramó el ramen en los trabajos.

—S…sí—tendría que pedirle disculpas otro día a su exalumno pero ahora debía terminar su labor

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar, al mismo tiempo y le sorprendió la rapidez con que la chica hacia sus líneas que eran totalmente pulcras en el trazo. Así que decidió hacer los dibujos con mayor velocidad así podría dormir unas cuantas horas.

Después de unas horas se levantó de su asiento estirándose un poco se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo sencillo, le acercó a la joven un emparedado de jamón, mientras él se llevaba su café a su lugar de trabajo. La chica le agradeció gentilmente tomándolo de inmediato. Después de aquella cita en el hospital los mareos y vómitos iban cesando pero su apetito se incrementaba cada día un poco más. Si prestabas atención a su figura te dabas cuenta de que su vientre ya no era tan plano y ahora comenzaba a abultarse ¿dentro de cuánto tiempo tendría su inmenso vientre? No le pagarían a Hinata hasta dentro de unos dos o tres meses por lo que no podría comprarse ropa, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo la joven, su ropa le quedaba más ajustada.

La noche siguió avanzando, así que le pidió que se fuera a dormir, que podría terminar el trabajo solo pero ella se negó. Cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre la mesa, la cargó —como en otra ocasión— y la recostó sobre la cama.

Volvió a tomar su lápiz y siguió su trazo libre. Sus ninken—así lo había llamado a los ocho— dormían en la sala esperando a que su amo regresara a la bañera, donde los ocho descansaban. Y eran ocho porque Pakkun había decidido abandonarlos, al parecer su perro preferido le gustaba más dormir en la cómoda cama con Hinata.

Un olor dulzón lo despertó, sentía un gran pesar en los ojos, trataba de abrirlos pero le era imposible hacerlo. Sintió una lengua pegajosa en su mano, lentamente se despertó pero el pesado cuerpo de Buru le sacó el aire cuando se echó sobre su cuerpo —_Guru ya voy, ahora vete—_ Pero no se inmuto con sus palabras. Dio un suspiro y recargó de nuevo su cabeza en la bañera. Ese olor se incrementaba y su estómago rugía. Como pudo se deshizo de su can para dirigirse a la cocina y averiguara que era aquello que lo había despertado.

La joven Hyuga servía en la mesa tres hot cakes, parecían sacados de una revista, aunque eso ya no le sorprendía, sus artes culinarias eran muy avanzadas.

—Kakashi-sensei ya despertó—se talló un ojo mientras bostezaba

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —Pasó su mano por sus alborotados cabellos plateados—Deberías dormir, creí que hoy entrabas tarde a la escuela

—Sí, pero supuse que no se levantaría temprano y no desayunaría. —levantó una ceja ¿acaso ya se había dado cuenta de sus malos hábitos matutinos?—Es mejor que los coma ahora, sino se enfriarán—se sentó con pesadez mientras jugueteaba con el trozo de mantequilla que estaba sobre la comida, disimuladamente miró el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba de perfil, su pijama se ajustaba de una parte en específico, y sin saberlo tuvo unos deseos inmensos de posar sus mano sobre ella y desnudarla por completo. Sonaba un tanto pervertido pero ya la había visto totalmente desnuda una vez, pero ahora era diferente.

Para aquellos que hayan tenido la oportunidad de dibujar al cuerpo humano cuando está desnudo entenderá a que me refiero cuando digo que es totalmente sorprendente, es algo tan "rico", tiene curvas y gamas tonales tan variadas que son pleno éxtasis visual. Cuando vez a un cuerpo desnudo por primera vez quieres un cuerpo estético para dibujarlo, pero los cuerpos que no son estéticos son los mejores, te enseñan más, como es la proporción, luz y volumen. Y si sabes cómo das vida.

¿Alguna vez han visto un cuerpo de una mujer de 40 años con bastante sobre peso? Algunos les sonará grotesco, y puedo decirles que están sumamente equivocados. Probablemente suene algo poético, pero descubres belleza plena en sus curvas, un deleite que un cuerpo delgado no te puede dar, ya que este tiene mayor detalle, como los cuerpos de una persona grande, sus arrugas llenas de experiencia te sirven para aprender a detallar y a educar tu visión.

Alguien que dibuja cualquier cosa se puede convertir en un plano gráfico, por ello deseaba verla desnuda, quería plasmar las curvas que se iban acrecentando conforme pasaban las semanas. Anhelaba ver el cambio de su fino y pálido cuerpo ¿Sería mejor hacerlo con grafito o pluma? La pluma es una de las tintas más dóciles con la que puedes dibujar fácilmente, pero el grafito también era veloz pero siempre tuvo la desventaja de manchar con los lápices B…

— ¿Se siente bien?— sus dos cejas se encontraban juntas mientras mantenía en las manos su plato

—Excelente —no pudo evitar sonreírle, como dé lugar la desnudaría para poder plasmarla sobre el papel.

.

.

.

Si alguien semanas atrás le hubiera dicho lo fácil que sería pedirle a la joven Hyuga que se desnudara no lo creería. Eso no quiere decir que ella aceptó, de hecho negó su petición, y más porque el Hatake se lo pidió con unas cuantas copas demás.

El día de la entrega de los bocetos para ver si el cliente le gustaba, aceptó. Con ello Kakashi tuvo mayor desvelo para que el proyecto al fin saliera a flote, lo que trajo grandes ganancias a la empresa y por ende una gran fiesta. No le gustaban mucho las fiestas y menos con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero aquel proyecto era un gran paso para todos y para su curriculum. No pudo evitar unirse a la celebración, y el alcohol hizo efecto. Yamato lo llevó a su departamento para seguir con la fiesta. Cuando despertó decidió irse a su departamento no le agradaba estar en un ajeno al suyo, pidió un taxi que lo llevase.

Subió con sumo cuidado las escaleras para no caer, abrió la puerta y los perros comenzaron a ladrar. Su cabeza le estallaba y sus perros lo mantenían en el suelo ¿Desde cuándo les daba tanto gusto que él llegara? Tal vez siempre pero estar un poco tomado le hacía ver las cosas más aparatosas, sintió que alguien lo ayudó a levantarse y descubrió que era Hinata.

Su tonto alumno había posado su mano sobre el vientre de la chica esperando a que el bebé se moviera pero no fue así, Sakura le dijo que eso sucedería hasta los 4 meses, en ese momento ella tenía 3, ahora tenía los cuatro pero nada se movía en su interior.

—Quítate la ropa

— ¿Disculpe?

—Quítatela—se sostuvo de una de las sillas—en verdad ya no aguanto más, necesito que te desnudes, necesito ver las curvas que proyecta tu cuerpo…—recibió una bofetada por parte de la joven, que casi lo tira, en otros momentos probablemente solo le hubiera volteado un poco el rostro, pero era un milagro que no se encontrara en el piso—Espera, n…no me dejaste terminar

—No es necesario—la joven se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación

—No me di a entender—con unos cuantos tropezones la tomó del brazo—necesito ver tu vientre, no sabes la necesidad que tengo por verlo y plasmarlo en papel—lo miró confundida

— ¿Por qué no dibuja a su novia desnuda?

—Porque está molesta, creo que ya no me considera su pareja y lo más importante ella no está embarazada

—Em…embarazada

—El cuerpo desnudo es… creí que lo sabías—se sentó en suelo recargando su cabeza contra la pared—ya sabes… maldito alcohol no me deja hablar

—Magnífico…

_Flash back_

Antes de salir de vacaciones decembrinas en la Escuela de Arte y Diseño siempre cerraban con una demostración de dibujo por parte de los mejores maestros de la escuela, este era su quinto año en la demostración. Todos llevaban diferentes materiales para su labor. Los alumnos los miraban desde sus asientos.

Después de la primera ronda los jóvenes debían dibujar al modelo, y los maestros veían sus trabajos. Una competencia comenzaba los últimos diez obtenían un reconocimiento y un trabajo de los ilustradores que tenían presentes.

—Entonces eso hacen—la joven se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Después de la pelea con su primo decidió comprar un auto, era bastante sencillo pero funcional.

—Sí

—supongo que solo los estudiantes pueden entrar a la competencia

—No, cualquier lego o universitario que se inscriba con anticipación puede entrar—de reojo miró a la joven quien parecía estar formulando la pregunta

—Entonces… ¿yo podría participar?

—Si me hubiese dicho con tiempo sí—la joven bajó la cabeza en forma de derrota al escuchar sus palabras—me deben unos cuantos favores así que nadie podrá negarte el acceso a la competencia—parecía una niña a la que le dicen una gran noticia

—En verdad gracias

—No hay de qué

Ella no planeaba llegar a los últimos 10 puestos de la competencia pero quería presenciar a los ilustradores y conocer trabajos de Kakashi, ya lo había visto trabajar varias veces pero ahora podría verlo actuar junto otros grandes maestros.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a un hombre desnudo posar frente a los maestros, un gran sonrojo le vino a la cara y pudo apreciar como Kakashi se reía en su interior al ver su expresión. Aparte del padre de su hijo no había visto a otro desnudo.

Al tratar de dibujarlo sus manos le temblaban, sintió que una mano se posó sobre su hombro un hombre de una edad parecida a la de Kakashi le dijo que se relajara, y así trató de hacerlo, pero le fue difícil. Sus trazos no eran los mejores pero para su nerviosismo eran buenos. Sobrevivió a las primeras rondas donde pudo apreciar a los modelos en parejas, el performance algunos sorprendió pero a los veteranos ya estaban acostumbrados, pero les sorprendió el espectáculo de danza aérea. La flexibilidad que ofrecían los cuerpos le eran totalmente fascinantes.

Lo esperó hasta que la competencia terminó, los 10 jóvenes eran extremadamente buenos, tenían un control total sobre la técnica.

— ¿Qué te pareció?—caminaban sobre la solitaria escuela, el aire invernal sacudía sus cabellos con fuerza

—Estupendo sin lugar a dudas—se pasó una mano por su cabellera para que no se alborotara tanto—n…no creí que se usara el desnudo para las clases

—Creo que olvidé decirte esa parte

—Pero aun así fue magnífico, gracias

_Fin de flash back_

—Entonces… ¿aceptas?

—Y…yo no lo sé

—No es difícil—intentó levantarse y la joven le ayudó pero era bastante pesado. En sus intentos por elevar suc cuerpo casi cae sobre la muchacha pero su manos quedaron sobre ella pero quedaron, específicamente en su vientre. Su respiración se cortó y en automático los estragos del alcohol se esfumaron. En un reflejo colocó su rostro sobre el vientre mientras con una mano se sostenía y la otra se mantenía, moviéndose despacio, cerró sus ojos por un momento, hasta que los pequeños movimientos cesaron.

—S…se—miró a la joven quien se encontraba estupefacta, la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que sus lágrimas de felicidad cayeran sobre su pecho

—Se movió—últimamente su cuerpo hacia cosas que él no le pedía, una sonrisa estúpida se colocó en sus labios, la joven lo miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

kakasev666

Murasaki

Golin (espero que ya no lo odies tanto xD)

Ninde Elhenair (supongo que es muy difícil ser objetivo cuando quieres blasfemar contra algunos personajes)

angel maria 15

** y me alegra que les esté gustando el fic.**

**Para aquellos que ya hayan hecho dibujo al desnudo supongo que sabrán a lo que me refiero. Aunque no lo crean si se realizan este tipo de actividades en la escuela.**

**Para los que tengan duda el lettering es el dibujo de la letra, como el logotipo de instagram. Hay trabajos mejores pero es por si tenían la duda.**

**Probablemente tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo porque la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo, y con ello las horas de sueño**


	8. Historia del diseño Parte I

**De antemano me disculpo por la demora**

* * *

La historia del diseño Parte I

La historia del diseño tiene bastantes antecedentes, para empezar nos debemos remontar a muchos años atrás, en específico en la _época del paleolítico_. Paleolítico se puede traducir como piedra antigua y se divide en inferior, medio y superior. Pero no es lo importante, la gran relevancia que tiene en el diseño son las primeras formas de comunicación del hombre antiguo ¿Cuáles son? Las pinturas rupestres, un ejemplo son las cuevas de Laxcaus y de Altamira, en ellas se pueden ver los colores ocres, y formas bastante burdas del medio que se vivía. Algunos creen que las personas plasmaban lo que vivían pero no es así, se tenía más como mágico-religioso, se piensa que en realidad dibujaban aquellos animales porque creían que así podrán casarlos. Les sonará absurdo pero ¿qué tan lejos está de nuestra realidad?

Ambos compartían un gusto por el dibujo, habían ido por caminos muy parecidos ¿la diferencia? Él abandonó el primer caminó para caminar por el que en realidad amaba, pero al final lleno de soledad; ella prefirió seguir ahí para darle mayor orgullo a su padre, también teniendo la soledad y mayores tristezas que no sabía cómo superar. Consecuencia: Sus caminos se juntaron al final, creando en un momento de desesperación, un acto sexual.

Ese día no era un especial, tampoco había algo sorprendente, simplemente era un día como cualquier otro, en donde las personas intentan seguir viviendo, luchan por sobrevivir, luchan por seguir sus sueños, luchan para no caer. A ambos se les olvidó ese pequeño detalle, que debían seguir para no caer. Hay heridas que por más que queramos jamás sanarán y le había quedado claro, pero en ese momento, justo en ese momento se topó con una noticia en la televisión, había ido por un café y se le ocurrió prestar atención a la caja mágica. Algo en él se quebró, el mundo perdía estabilidad frente a sus ojos, pero aun así siguió su camino, intentando olvidar lo que sus ojos y oídos habían procesado. Era como caminar enfrente de todas las personas desnudo y con una gran herida en el cuerpo, aun así decidió no cancelar la clase de esa tarde, así podía distraerse con el dibujo, y poder liberar los sentimientos encontrados.

Había recibido una reprimenda esa mañana que le había sacado más lágrimas que de costumbre. Su padre había explotado esta vez al saber que no obtendría la beca para el extranjero que ella tanto quería, había sido rechazada en la entrevista, sus calificaciones eran excelente pero su débil carácter fue lo que no le permitió seguir en siguientes etapas. Quería desahogarse con su amiga pero ella se encontraba realmente feliz ese día con su novio, no quería arruinarle su día. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir como lo hacían los Hyuga con la cabeza en alto ante cualquier problema, pero ella diferente a sus familiares, ella era más sensible que aquellos pálidos corazones.

Se quedaban de ver en una cafetería en un punto medio de sus lugares de trabajo. Aquel día su joven amigo no pudo acompañarla quedándose solos. Se repetía una y otra vez como era que una noticia la repitieran tanto, un gran hoyo en su interior crecía con una rapidez comunal mientras el tiempo transcurría. La chica no se veía bien, sus ojos se veían hinchados ¿cómo era que una chica con sonrisa gentil se viera así de frágil y rota? Y se dio cuenta que era como ver su propio reflejo en ese momento pero en versión femenina.

Ambos comenzaron a trazar sobre las hojas de papel, la chica se encontraba muy mal, solo había vacío en sus trazos, la vida la abandonaba y aun así intentaba hacer escenas "felices" como si deseara serlo en ese momento, como si con tan solo dibujarlo podría pasarle.

Por mera educación le preguntó cómo se encontraba, y aunque ella negó el sentirse mal ¿no es sorprendente como unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el rumbo de una persona? Se derramaron sus lágrimas y trató de consolarla y su cuerpo empezó a actuar por inercia. Salieron de la cafetería para ir a un hotel. Con cuidado la despojó de sus ropas, sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas pero no le importó, necesitaba sacarse de su mente aquellos recuerdos. Ella se comportó como una muñeca, se dejó manipular para poder olvidar. Sintió como unos labios húmedos llenaban de besos su cuerpo y como una mano tocó su cuello, senos y su parte íntima.

—Hinata—salió de sus cavilaciones para ver qué era lo que apetecía a su amiga

—M…mande Sakura

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S…sí Sakura-chan—una gentil sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí

— ¿Cómo terminaste teniendo sexo con Kakashi-sensei?—le había costado decir la pregunta pero era mejor decirlo directamente, aunque algunas palabra parecían atropelladas de tan rápido que las dijo

—E…es difícil—su rostro parecía un tomate, pero sonrió un poco mientras pasaba sus manos por su vientre—p…pero f…fue l…lindo cu…cuando n…nosotros, y…ya sabes—su amiga se quedó con los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas pocas frases pero casi se desmaya al escuchar el resto—s…sí

.

.

.

El siguiente paso en la historia fue con la llegada de los egipcios, los jeroglíficos en tablillas que fueron un gran avance, porque aunque no se tenía un abecedario los seres humanos ya nos podíamos comunicar por símbolos, que al contrario de la comunicación verbal su uso es aún mayor. Estos tienen diversos significados dependiendo al grupo al que pertenezcan. Un símbolo es aquello la representación visual de una idea, por ejemplo las señales de autos, o los símbolos físicos que en muchas ocasiones son los que menos notamos. Porque si en realidad los notáramos muchas de las tonterías que cometemos los seres humanos podrían evitarse o predecirse.

Por ejemplo si su amiga Sakura entendiera un poco sobre símbolos físicos se hubiera dado cuenta que su amiga solía juntar sus manos de manera nerviosa y tenía una sonrisa diferente cada que nombraban al padre su futuro hijo, se hubiera dado cuenta que últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos desde que se habían mudado de casa, y principalmente se hubiera dado cuenta que los sonrojos hacía su novio era nulos y que se incrementaban por unos cabellos plateados.

.

.

.

Aproximadamente en los años de 1040 en China se creó la "primer" imprenta de tipos móviles (se dice que los romanos ya habían creado una antes), en donde con un papel hecho de arroz pudieron plasmar las primeras "letras". Su importancia fue sumamente importante porque 400 años más adelante Johannes Gutenberg crea como tal la imprenta moderna que ayudó a la rápida creación de los libros, los ilustradores de libros iluminados pasaron a segundo plano, desapareciendo así las hermosas letras capitulares decoradas con polvo de oro. Esto ayudó a la alfabetización de las personas, difundiendo así los conocimientos a los cuales la élite tenía acceso, aunque eso no fue fácil en un principio, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros sin la invención del alemán Gutenberg? Sin ella no podrían leer sus amados libros, no existirían los carteles, las señales de prevención, los pad del mouse decorados, las revistas y los álbumes de fotografía.

Las personas que estudiamos diseño tenemos un vínculo muy especial con los libros porque aunque no lo crean, nosotros podemos aprender a encuadernar, sentir el papel cuando se está creando, curtir la piel para el forro de un libro, aprender las mil y un formas de coser los lomos, el tipo de cabecillas, etc. Y si eso lo mezclamos con ingeniería en papel puedes crear libros pop-up.

Hacía tiempo que había tomado cursos intensivos de encuadernación e ingeniería en papel, eso lo mezcló con las ilustraciones infantiles, había participado en diferentes proyectos así. Más sin embargo, tenía dos años que no ponía en sus manos los instrumentos de encuadernación pero en cuanto supo que el nuevo lugar para vivir ya estaba listo, tomó lo necesario para poner en forma el lugar y tener una sorpresa para la joven.

Si bien no era detallista pero pensó que la ocasión lo merecía. La joven había salido con sus amigos, y le había que pasar lo que pasara él mismo la recogería sin su novio, solo ellos dos. Mientras tanto él y dos amigos suyos le ayudaban a mudar las cosas al nuevo hogar, y les sorprendió un poco al ver una recámara en específico, Tenzou prefirió no decir nada, sabía que su sempai no era el tipo de personas que responderían amablemente, así que solo sonrió para sí mismo y se alegraba por él, y Gai fue todo lo contrario felicitándolo por el logro alcanzado y echándole en cara los cambios que Kakashi presentaba. La no era extremadamente grande, era una vivienda con planta baja y primer piso, dos recámaras, un baño con tina, sala, comedor, cocina, patio y un lugar a un costado de su puerta para estacionar el auto. Pequeño pero acogedor. Días antes de la mudanza había llevado algunas cosas para cuando mudara todo esos objetos no le quitaran el tiempo.

—Nos vemos luego chicos—se despidió de cada uno de ellos, dejando al final a su novio para besarlo en los labios

—Nos vemos Hinata—Naruto tenía una cierta costumbre por tocar su vientre y despedirse del que decía él era su hijo, esto provocó ciertos malestar en Kakashi pero se mantenía firme en no demostrar sus sentimientos al feto, por lo menos no enfrente de los demás. Le abrió la puerta para que subiera al automóvil, y en cuestión de segundos ambos iban en camino.

—Hay algo en la guantera que necesito que saques—la joven asintió y la abrió, una caja con un pequeño moño se encontraba ahí con otra pequeña, lo miró sorprendida al verlos—Hoy no iremos al departamento sino a otro lugar que probablemente te agradará más, abre la caja pequeña, la otra es hasta que lleguemos—con manos temblorosas abrió la cajita y en el interior puso divisar una llave

—U…una llave—1e podía notar la excitación en sus palabras

—Ya no viviremos más en el pequeño departamento—le dolían esas palabras, por 5 años había sido su área de confort pero no le importó abandonarlo después la el rostro de felicidad de la joven.

— ¿En serio?

—Está un poco retirado pero creo que valdrá la pena.

Con cuidado la ayudó a bajar del auto, aunque su vientre aun no le impedía el movimiento se había vuelto precavido, debajo del brazo llevaba el segundo regalo. Dejó que la joven abriera la puerta y que accediera, tuvo que prender las luces ya que la noche se apoderaba del ambiente, vio una pequeña recepción con un perchero para los abrigos, un cesto para los paraguas. Juntos recorrieron la planta baja con los ocho perros detrás de ellos. Le entregó el segundo regalo y le dijo que lo abriera antes de subir. Se tapó la boca al ver un pequeño álbum de fotos, ella lo había visto trabajar en una encuadernación pero no pensó que fuera para esa ocasión. Le pasó su brazo detrás de la cintura para que se recargara en su pecho y dejara caer sus lágrimas, subieron a la par por las escaleras y le mostró la recámara de la joven en donde se veía una cama, un closet, un escritorio y demás objetos que ocupaban espacio en su interior, le pidió que fuera solo al ver el baño y la otra recámara porque había olvidado algo, y así lo hizo, pero volvió a cubrir su rostro al abrir la puerta, sintió un flash en su rostro, tenía una cámara polaroid en sus manos, con una mano sacudía la foto que acababa de salir.

—No creí que aun funcionara

—E…esta es….

—Será su recámara—la abrazó y juntos entraron. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco con toque amarillos, la sentó en una mecedora blanca para que no se cansara mientras le explicaba algunas cosas.

Las paredes tenían una cenefa de animalitos, una cuna blanca con un juguete para bebes que daba vueltas y tocaba una melodía, un pequeño armario, unas lámparas para iluminar la habitación, un tapete blanco, al posar sus ojos en una carriola y la andadera no pudo evitar reír ¿era posible que la persona antipática que había conocido hacia dos meses pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Sus lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su rostro, le acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro.

—Toma, supongo que ya es hora de llenar este álbum—se puso en cuclillas para alcanzar su altura ya que ella estaba sentada, le dio la foto en la que se notaba totalmente sorprendida por ver la habitación, y de pronto sacó otras fotos que le parecía imposible que existieran—Tuve que editarlas un poco porque tu no eras el objeto principal en las fotos, pero creo que se podrán llenar

— ¿Y usted?—ladeó su cabeza al no comprender lo que trataba de decir—U…usted no aparece en las fotos

—No es necesario que yo aparezca

—Y cuando le mostremos el álbum cuando ya haya crecido…

—Yo tomaba las fotos, no podía estar en todos lados—sonrió un poco y le arrebató la cámara para tomarle una foto, ambos rieron al verla solo se veía una gran mancha gris ya que se había ido hacia adelante para quitársela pero solo se había estampado con la cámara. Pronto la joven pasó la mano por su vientre moviéndola cariñosamente. Y cómo siempre le volvía a pedir permiso para tocarla, no lo hacía mucho, pero tocaba su vientre de vez en cuando, pero ahora se quitaba su cubre bocas frente a ella para besar su vientre.

— ¿Deseas que me tome una foto?—por primera vez le hablaba a su hijo, su cara estaba totalmente recargada como hacía dos semanas cuando el feto se había movido por primera vez, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras recibía los ligeros golpes—tomaré eso como un sí—se alejó un poco para que Hinata tomara la foto y así lo hizo.

—Creo que faltan los ninken ¿no cree?

—Tienes razón—llamaron a los perros para que salieran en la foto junto con él, estando Pakkun al frente—ahora falta una donde estemos todos juntos—la joven sonrió un poco—él me dijo que nos tomáramos una así —había hecho un pre encuadre con otra cámara después de fallar varias veces con la polaroid en donde él no lograba salir. Le mostró la foto, todos estaban sentados en el suelo recargados sobre la cuna, parecían una linda familia. La joven estaba recargada sobre su pecho mientras observaba la foto

—Creo que esta es mi foto favorita

—También la mía—retiró un mechón de su rostro y recargó su cabeza encima de la de ella, su mano libre se posó de nuevo en el vientre de Hinata y sintió ciertos movimientos—creo que la de ella también

— ¿Ella?

—Será una niña—era como ver a otra persona frente a sus ojos, aunque se negaba a saber el verdadero sexo de su hijo decía que pronto sería una niña—y se llamará… Lucy

— ¿Lucy?—levantó una ceja al escuchar el nombre, no le parecía malo, al contrario le había agradado

—Sí, como la primer humana sobre la faz de la tierra, la primer mujer la nombraron Lucy, así quiero que se llame, porque será la primer mujer en mi vida—Hinata tomó su mano que estaba moviéndose despacio sobre su vientre para estrecharla, era como si todos los problemas en él desaparecieran como si ya no pusiera barreras entre ellos y le mostrara sus pensamientos y sentimientos—Si quieres podemos escoger otro nombre para Lucy

—Lucy está bien—mantenía cerrado sus ojos para conservar aquel recuerdo siempre en sus memorias— pero ¿qué significa?

—Como tal no sé su significado pero es un nombre que es la variante de Lucía, que es nombre latino, creo que significa la que nació a la luz del día. Su nombre es de naturaleza emotiva, alegre y sensible, y se supone que puede llegar a destacar como dibujante, así tendrá un parecido conmigo.

— ¿Y si ella quiere estudiar derecho?

—No—la miró de forma fría—ella se parecerá mucho a ti déjame por lo menos soñar con que se convertirá en una ilustradora mejor que yo.

—Y si se parece a usted?

—Se parecerá a ti, le conviene más parecerse a su madre que a mí, eres muy bella es mejor que se parezca a ti

—U…usted no es feo

—Lo sé, pero…—le costaba decirlo pero era la verdad—prefiero ver una pequeña Hinata crecer que aun Kakashi, mi vida ya la conozco, y se parece a mí probablemente sería igual de idiota, sí, es muy probable—sintieron como se volvía a mover—Lucy también está de acuerdo en parecerse a ti—besó su frente cariñosamente—es mejor que nos levantemos de aquí y vayamos a dormir

—Y…y usted donde dormirá, solo hay dos recámaras

—No te preocupes—le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado—compré un sofá-cama bastante cómodo

.

.

.

* * *

Le agradezco a sus comentarios:

Golin - ya tienes que amarlo me esforcé mucho para que ya lo perdones

Murasaki- Ya no dormirá en la tina, un sofá ya es más cómodo, en cuanto lo de Hinata probablemente sea en el prox. cap o hasta el otro

KattytoNebel- Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto :D


	9. Historia del diseño Parte II

Me disculpo por mi gran ausencia, sé que les prometí volver en diciembre pero en verdad que no tuve tiempo una vez que lo tuve no sabía que escribir, sé que no es una gran un excusa pero no podía hacer nada si no sabía como seguir la trama.

Si les interesa los invito a escuchar _The Real Folk Blues_ y_ Blue_ de Mai Yamane (soundtracks de Cowboy bebop), prácticamente con esas canciones se hizo este capítulo.

Por cierto si las buscan que se con letra en español para que entiendan el porque.

* * *

**Historia del diseño parte II**

A mediados de los siglos XVIII y XIX sucedió un evento muy importante a nivel mundial, que afectó a todos los sectores, entre estos el diseño, ¿pero que fue este gran evento? La tan conocida Revolución industrial.

Esta tuvo su gran golpe en la impresión, a principios del , logró una mayor velocidad gracias a la unión de la máquina de vapor y la prensa mecánica. Con la aparición de las máquinas, la ausencia rural, los nuevos sistemas de transporte y aperturas de vías de comunicación, los grandes mercados nacionales e internacionales, etc., se provocó una gran aceleración en el sistema de producción. El costo de los productos creados en serie era menor que los realizados artesanalmente y la cantidad de los productos aumentaban. Comenzó la competencia a gran escala entre unos productores y otros, por lo que las fábricas, antes de enviar los productos a su destino les colocaban un logotipo o insignia símbolo de origen y calidad. Bass &amp; Company, una marca de cervezas británica, fue la primera marca registrada mundialmente. Algunos productos, como el jabón empaquetado, tuvieron dificultad para competir con productos locales.

Si no hubiese sido por este gran revuelo ¿qué habría sido de nuestro personaje? Amaba ilustrar pero también diseñar, de joven se hizo la gran pregunta ¿diseño gráfico o ilustración? Para alguno esta pregunta la responden rápidamente pero él meditaba profundamente, es que ¿quién se puede negar hacer el branding1 para una empresa?

Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a ser freelance trabajar para algunas editoriales y revistas haciendo ilustración, pero empezó a buscar trabajo en despachos para hacer diseño, así llegó a su trabajo actual, no se podía quejar, buen renombre, buena paga y podía hacer ambas cosas. Siempre que alguien necesitara un diseñador gráfico para renovar una identidad gráfica o la creación de una, siempre era llamado junto con otros 3 compañeros. Los cuatro discutía sobre su realización haciendo cada quien su parte para terminar el trabajo. Estos pedidos se exigían con meses de anticipación, ya que no es fácil hacer este trabajo.

A principios de septiembre un señor requirió el trabajo de este pequeño despacho, quería una nueva identidad gráfica, algo nuevo y fresco, y no solo solicitó este encargo también una campaña publicitaria para diciembre. Se tenía poco tiempo para su realización pero trato fue hecho. Uno de sus mejores diseñadores se encontraba ocupado por el momento con otro proyecto, pero conforme se iba desocupando le daban más cosas para el proyecto, sentía que moriría en el camino pero sacaría el trabajo adelante como siempre.

Se arrepentía terriblemente del cambio de la casa, hacía más tiempo ahora para llegar a su trabajo siempre corría con ojeras debajo de sus ojos perezosos pero había que siempre lo hacía levantarse y llegar temprano a revisar los avances, había quedado como el encargado, aquel señor quería a su mejor diseñador a su disposición y así lo hicieron.

Hinata acababa de despertar, aguzó el oído mientras bajaba las escaleras y escuchaba a lo lejos cliqueos y teclas que parecían volar, cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, era una noche más en que aquel hombre no dormía, si no le falla su memoria llevaba alrededor de 3 días enteros sin dormir. Entró a la cocina a prepararle algo para que desayunara, aunque en el fondo sabía que terminaría poniendo la comida en tuppers ya que una vez más solo le dirían buenos días y correría para no llegar tarde. Escuchó un gran golpe sordo y enseguida a un Kakashi encolerizado, caminaba por la casa bruscamente mientras pasaba las manos por sus cabellos y se metió de nuevo a su cueva.

—Kakashi-kun…—entró al estudio que estaba transformado en dormitorio y lugar de trabajo, en donde Kakashi se encontraba con los brazos apoyados el escritorio y su cabeza hundida entre ellos

— ¿Hm?—no había volteado a verla, seguía en la misma posición para que no lo molestaran

—Te traje sopa de miso, supongo que debes tener frío…—esperó unos segundos pero no vio que se moviera, así que regresó a la cocina a dejar el cuenco

— ¿Está caliente?—había ido hasta la cocina con pereza y con un leve temblor por cuestiones de clima y desvelo

—Si la comes ahora probablemente sí—tomó su palillos los cuales cayeron al suelo, los miró por un tiempo, pensó que si los levantaba traería en sus manos una roca inmensa que no podría levantar, la joven le dieron otros al verlo—Deberías dormir un poco o te resfriarás

—Yo digo lo mismo

—No has dormido en tres días

—Mi record es de una semana

— ¿Hace cuantos años?—frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, odiaba que lo hiciera sentir viejo, ella lo retó con su mirada y él terminó cediendo—Kakashi-kun has adelgazado y pareciera que caerás desmayado en cualquier momento

—Record de una semana—tomó el cuenco para beber el líquido—a ¿qué hora era la cita?

— ¿Cita?

—Ya sabes, la cita mensual

—Le pedí a Naruto que me acompañara, sé que has estado muy ocupado con este proyecto…— vio como aquel hombre cansino dio un suspiro profundo, de esos que llegan hasta las entrañas y que cuando sale del cuerpo se llevan gran parte de su ser—Es mejor que duermas…

Dijo que pasaría por ella a la casa ambos irían a la consulta y regresarían juntos. No tenía nada importante que hacer ese día, le había cancelado a su novio. Así que entró a la bañera y tomó un buen baño caliente en la tina. Su bellos se erizaron al contacto con el material, entró y se recostó, Lucy se movía cada día un poco más, evolucionaba sin ser vista por su padre, "Calma Lucy, pronto terminará su trabajo y regresará a ser como antes, con sus ojos perezosos sin ojeras, negros como el carbón pero llenos de vida, aunque a él le guste demostrar lo contrario". A pesar de que sabía sobre el proyecto, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, le había dicho que el trabajo se entregaba antes de diciembre para que la campaña saliera adelante para esa fecha, lo que no sabía era porque seguía tan estresado, se suponía que en cada entrega las cosas volvían a su normalidad, después vendrían sus vacaciones y el trabajo se retomaría una vez pasada las festividades. No entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Tenía todo un día libre. Se sentía frío en toda la región, el invierno tenía mayor presencia, no faltaba mucho para que las casas se tornaran blancas, mientras la ciudad se llenaba de colores, luces, música, y tazas calientes que siempre estarían dispuestas a compartirse. Sus amigos planeaban que se fueran juntos a pasar el rato juntos el día de navidad, cada quien con su respectiva pareja, aunque nuestra protagonista tenía sus dudas sobre salir con ellos. Comprendía que podría entregarle a Naruto un Christmas Cake y que pasarían largos ratos juntos cerca de alguna chimenea disfrutando de una buena velada, pero también podían hacerlo en otro lugar ¿para qué salir? Se decía eso varias veces, se inventaba mil excusas, pero solo había una razón por la cual no quería ir y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, deseaba quedarse alado de Kakashi. En todo ese tiempo caviló por varios momentos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que habían pasado muchos años desde que se había sentido así, tan feliz aun cuando solo conversaran por momentos cortos, aun cuando su relación fuera complicada y a veces no hablaran, sentía que al fin podría tener aquello de lo cual carecía desde hace mucho, una familia.

Hacer los deberes del hogar para ella no era la gran cosa, desde temprana edad su padre la enseño esos deberes, ya que según él, ella jamás llegaría lejos, así que tendría que aprender a ser una buena esposa que siempre mantuviera una casa limpia y ordenada para cuando su marido llegase. Reposaba en el sofá para el momento de su llegada, tomó un libro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, no para ella sino para alguien más. Los minutos transcurrieron hasta dar la hora indicada, pero él no llegaba, solía llegar tarde con los demás pero no con ella.

3 minutos. 5 minutos. 7 minutos. 8, 9, 10, 15, 20…

Tomó su celular para marcarle pero el buzón de voz le respondió muchas veces, esta vez marcó un número diferente para saber si aún estaba en la oficina pero ya tenía tiempo que se había marchado de ahí, "Tal vez hay mucho tráfico, sí debe ser eso".

Dentro de su ser había gran tormenta que deseaba salir como de lugar de su cuerpo, pero no quería permitirle salir, no necesitaban en ese momento una lluvia, necesitan la paz que viene a su término. Había llegado lo más rápido posible al lugar una vez que contestó el teléfono, pero pareciera que el transporte no circulaba mucho ese día. Estaba en una habitación blanca, como en todos los hospitales, y con la vista clavada en el aquel cuerpo inerte.

— ¿Es usted familiar de este hombre?

—Sí—la miró para saber el resto pero la chica no hablaba, al ver su gran vientre supuso que debía ser su pareja

—Tuvo suerte de tener unas cuantas heridas y un par de huesos rotos—se podía ver un collarín y un yeso en su brazo derecho—En poco tiempo él podrá salir de aquí, así que no tiene de que preocuparse, el descanso le vendrá muy bien a los dos. —la joven se sentó a un lado y contempló un rostro pálido como la nieve, así de frío.

A pesar del frío mantenía la ventana del auto abierta quería sentir un poco de aire en sus mejillas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, imaginando los árboles cubiertos de hojas verdes y no el paisaje incoloro que tenía enfrente. Su novio la tomó de la mano y comenzó hablar sobre el viaje, de las tonterías que cometerían, las travesuras y las aventuras que les esperaban. La otra pareja hablaba de la escuela y el descanso bien merecido que tendrían.

Habían ido al norte del país, en donde la nieve tiene su apogeo, rentarían unas cabañas que les serviría para hospedarse, una de los parejas pasearía por aquel sendero romántico, se verían como jóvenes enamorados, de esos tontos que se sonrojan al ver a la persona amada, de los que el corazón les late tan rápido que pareciera un río salvaje, de esos que llevan la cálida y dulce primavera dentro de su ser, sobre todo en su mirada, ya que si logran verlos a los ojos podrían ver el significado de aquellas palabras románticas. La otra esquiaría por las grandes montañas, viviendo grandes aventuras, verían que los dos carbones se enternecerían al ver a su novia a su lado, le ayudaría a esquiar, rodarían por las veredas, jugarían con la nieve y se besarían apasionadamente cuando nadie los viera. Antes de hacer todo este hermoso plan, debían hacer una parada, la nieve ya no les permitía seguir avanzando, al día siguiente remontarían su viaje.

.

.

.

Se hizo necesario transmitir gráficamente confianza y calidad al consumidor, pero no fue hasta los años cuarenta del , cuando los fabricantes comenzaron a estudiar las relaciones sociales y psicológicas que hay entre los consumidores y las marcas.

La nueva posibilidad de difundir masivamente los mensajes, junto con el crecimiento de las urbes, propició el nacimiento de la publicidad como medio de comunicación masiva. En 1833, el New York Sun, exitoso pionero de la prensa barata, contenía abundante publicidad entre sus páginas. Ésta también se propagó mediante el cartel. Los primeros carteles estaban impresos en xilografía o mediante grabados en metal y su diseño y colorido dejaban mucho que desear. El desarrollo de la litografía de tres colores (magenta, amarillo y cyan), de la mano de Cheret, permitió imprimir con los siete colores del arco iris. Se combinaba palabra e imagen en un formato atractivo y económico. Comenzando en el París de 1870, se expandió por las ciudades de Europa y América, convirtiéndose en el principal medio de comunicación de masas. En 1891, el primer cartel del Toulouse Lautrec elevó esta técnica a la categoría de arte, y en 1894, Mucha creó el primer cartel Art Nouveau. Festivales, ópera, productos alcohólicos y del hogar o corridas de toros fueron algunos de los principales temas tratados en los carteles. Hacia 1850 se comenzaron a utilizar fotografías para anunciar productos comerciales, pero tenían más prestigio las ilustraciones.

El estadounidense Prang popularizó unas tarjetas ilustradas por cromolitografía llamadas "fragmentos" o "recortes", que expresaban la dulzura, la nostalgia, y los valores tradicionales de la época victoriana. Más tarde hizo tarjetas de Navidad, cumpleaños, San Valentín, Pascua y Año Nuevo. Estas realizaciones evolucionaron a tarjetas comerciales en la década de 1870, pero Prang no fue pionero en esta rama, ya que en el siglo anterior ya se habían creado tarjetas ilustradas comerciales de la mano de grabadores de placas de cobre.

Nunca fue un buen observador, tan malo era que jamás se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, probablemente sino hubiera sido por su amigo no estaría ahora con sus novia, le agradecía al mundo por haberle dado aquellos compañeros que con el paso del tiempo se transformaron en los mejores amigos en su vida, aquellos pilares que le ayudaban a sostenerse y dar pasos firmes en la vida. Tampoco era bueno demostrando sus emociones, pero una vez más aquel chico le ayudó a dejar su soledad a un lado y tener un poco de fuego en su corazón, cada día se volvía más grande, más acogedor con los suyos. Muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado gracias a ellos, y ahora, al ver a su amigo con su novia, sintió que debía hacer algo por ellos, debía responderles de la misma manera.

—Hinata podemos hablar—la joven, asintió con la cabeza, salieron del establecimiento, caminaron unos minutos sin hablar y llegaron al coche, el joven puso la calefacción al ver como ella frotaba sus manos

— ¿Es algo muy malo?— el joven dejó sus brazos sobre el volente y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos

— Sabes, desde la muerte de mi familia no había pasado estas fechas con tantas personas, por lo general me quedaba en casa a solas, esperando a que las vacaciones terminaran para regresar a la escuela, y volverlos a ver aunque no me gustara admitirlo, estar con ustedes me quitaba el vacío.—Siguió mirando al frente mientras suspiraba—Y no soy el único que se sintió así todo este tiempo, hay más como yo, que anhelan tener a alguien en quien confiar, pero los demás no me importan, solo te hablaré sobre dos personas, una de ella es mi amigo y el otro un maestro—la joven abrió los ojos como platos, sabían a quienes se refería— Ambos son personas muy queridas para mí, aun cuando no les pedí su ayuda estuvieron ahí para mí, así que les tengo un cariño muy grande aunque no lo demuestre.

—Sasuke-kun…—en uno de los bolsos de su vestimenta había una carta a la que su mente se aferraba sin cesar y por la que no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos

—Dime Hinata, a quien prefieres dejar solo este año—la miró a los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces por las palabras—Naruto y Sakura aún no lo han notado pero yo sí. Ese sensei pervertido te está atrapando cada vez más, no mientas, porque sabes que es verdad. Dentro de unos minutos pasará un camión que te llevará a Konoha, si lo tomas yo diré alguna excusa sobre tu regreso con él pero deberás hablar con Naruto una vez que nosotros regresemos, pero si te quedas—miró como sus suaves manos apretaban fuertemente su abrigo— si te quedas ya no pienses más en él, o terminarás lastimando a mi amigo. Dime cuál es tu respuesta, tus cosas siguen aquí puedo ayudarte a cargarlas hasta el camión—la abrazó al término sintió como derramaba lágrimas sin cesar, probablemente seguía siendo frío por decirle esas palabras.

Para la mayoría de las personas, el término Diseño Gráfico, evoca imágenes que funcionan como anuncios seductores, a todo color, que comunican distintos mensajes. Pero no solamente se relacionan con este tipo de informaciones, también forman parte de este arte publicitario las cosas tan cotidianas como impresos de declaraciones de la renta, recibos telefónicos, libros, sellos, murales, periódicos, billetes de avión y de banco, tarjetas de felicitaciones, papeles de cartas y cualquier cosa que esté impresa. Lo que el diseñador tiene que lograr es que su mensaje sea claro y eficaz.

El término diseñador gráfico, fue acuñado por el norteamericano William Addison Dwiggins; el mismo fue utilizado a partir del año 1922 aunque antiguamente se encuentran diferentes ejemplos de diseños en culturas tales como los fenicios que idearon el alfabeto para representar gráficamente el lenguaje hablado. A medida que se extendía el uso de la palabra escrita aumentó la necesidad de organizar correctamente el material creado lo que dio surgimiento al diseño tal cual hoy lo conocemos aunque menos elaborado.

Hacía tiempo que su cuerpo le pedía descanso, uno grande, pero al no dárselo había contraído un resfriado, le dolían las piernas, y el brazo roto como no se tiene idea, el hueso parecía que lo perforaban poco a poco. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, todas las desgracias pasan ahí, así que se quedó con su resfriado y un té caliente que no lo ayudaba. Estaba tendido en el sofá con varias cobijas, probablemente tenía temperatura, pero que importaba si moría en el sillón, nadie notaría su ausencia. Escuchó un ruido en la casa, probablemente los ninken se comían sus zapatos una vez más. No abrió los ojos, los mantenía cerrados, el movimiento del sofá lo trajo al mundo otra vez miró las texturas del mueble y volvió a sumirse en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

Frío, un frío recorría su rostro, las caricias suaves sobre su piel lo estremecieron, con fuerza mantenía los párpados cerrados, tenía miedo, de lo que viera fuera realidad, ella no tenía por que estar ahí, debía estar en otro lado lejos de ese lugar. Y ya no pudo más, todas las lágrimas jamás derramadas en su vida se hicieron presentes, una gran cascada salada inundó el sofá, temblaba y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles hasta para él, todo el dolor salía, todo el peso de que lleva dentro de sí quería salir, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió realmente feliz? ¿Acaso aquella mujer a la que él mismo le puso fin a su vida jamás la amó, sino que se había aferrado a tratar de sentir algo? No, él la amaba, amaba su sonrisa y sus ojos cafés, amaba su estatura y la fragilidad de su cuerpo, amaba sus más extrañas rarezas y manías, así como su fuerte carácter cuando se molestaba.

Siempre la llamó, le dijo su nombre al viento y al cielo para que se la regresaran, para que le dieran una oportunidad más pero no sucedió, quiso ir con ella pero nunca pudo hacerlo, le faltó valor, y ese día… estaba decidido, terminar todo, no le ataba nada a este mundo, había perdido su trabajo gracias al señor Hyuga, estaría solo al regresar a casa, y así estaría siempre, aun cuando lo acompañaran estaría solo una vez más, pensando en cómo pudieron haber sido los hechos esa noche, que lo perdió todo. Estaba decidido, se volcarían en ese mismo lugar de hace 16 años, pero no pudo, recordó que anhelaba saber cómo sería ella. Lo único que provocó fue romperse un brazo, quedarse con un auto inservible y una deuda más.

Quiso olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo pero no pudo, era llamado genio y monstruo a la vez, solo quería ser un humano y nada más ¿Cuánto más debía peregrinar sobre la fas de esta tierra para sentirse feliz, a cuantas personas más debía perder para conocer lo que siente ser querido una vez, cuanto más debía caer para poder volar como los demás, acaso él había nacido sin esas alas?

Todo daba vueltas y las caricias no cesaban, quiso grítale que se fuera, y lo dejara libre, si eso, debía ser libre, pero para ello debía dejarla ir, ese era el primer paso, pero no quería después de tantas súplicas habían vuelto a él, en su mente estaban enterrados esos hermosos recuerdos que ahora salían como un volcán en erupción, y sin pensarla la atrapó entre sus brazos, no la dejaría ir aun, respiró su perfume y lloró sobre ella, sintió como le alborotó su cabellos y la vio tal como su mente se lo decía entre sueños, la pudo ver una vez más, acompañada de alguien más, alguien los observaba, pero qué más daba estaba ahí, siempre se preguntó como era su voz, pero escuchó esas palabras, palabras que lo conmovieron y lo hicieron llorar una vez más, ella estaba ahí, jamás lo había dejado, sintió como aquellas partes rotas desaparecieron, sus mirada angelical no tenía comparación solo una persona tenía esos ojos, ahora entendía porque su padre había tomado esa decisión, quería verla una vez más probablemente, una vez más junto a él.

Se apartó de él y caminó por las escaleras de la casa, se limpió las lágrimas y ahora frente a él una joven lo veía muy divertida, su gran amor también lo dejaba en libertad ahora, y así debía responderle, no la llamaría otra vez. Ahora estaba listo.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que lo sucedido probablemente era un sueño, pero que grato había sido, no tenía la menor idea de los días que llevaba dormido, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Se levantó y miró por la ventana la nieve, hacia tanto que no sentía tanto frío pero todo termina, no importa cuán largo sea el invierno, la primavera siempre llegaría para que las flores renazcan con sus cálidos colores. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo lo contuvo y lo dejó salir, pasear a los ninken y poner ese anime que jamás se atrevió a ver pero que ansiaba verlo ahora, tal vez así tomaría la desición correcta sobre su vida, sobre si debía irse, quedarse o llevarlas con él a lugares lejanos y remotos.

Ya desde comienzos de este siglo, el Diseño Gráfico se había ido expandiendo a través de tarjetas, etiquetas adhesivas, estampillas, embalajes, carteles… La primera Guerra Mundial (1914-1918) fue testimonio del tremendo alcance y poder de influencia masiva que tenía el Diseño Gráfico. Se le otorgó un importante nuevo papel: la propaganda.

Hasta hoy, las mejoras tecnológicas del , entre las que se encuentra la popularización del fenómeno de Internet, han creado grandes ventajas y nuevos retos creativos para los diseñadores gráficos. La variedad de estilos que conviven en la sociedad es más grande que nunca, y la posibilidad de adquirir nuevos conocimientos e influencias es inmediata. El Diseño Gráfico hoy logra más alcance que nunca y es el espejo de los valores y las ambiciones de una sociedad que cambia rápidamente.

.

.

.

"Así como el diseño tiene su propia historia, todos tenemos una, algunas tienen algunos enredos, a otras se les crean nudos enormes difíciles de deshacer y por ello, cortar el nudo es mejor, y aunque sea con otro hilo seguimos tejiendo una historia. Te contaré una historia, con varios enredos y un nudo que no han podido deshacer, y ni las tijeras más filosas pueden romper.

La gran mayoría conoce lo que es el amor, aunque algunos piensen que el amor es sobre una persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, no se han dado cuenta que hay otras que pueden ofrecernos este cariño, para mí no hay uno más grande que el de una madre, ella te mira de una forma especial, nadie podrá comparar esa mirada con alguien más, sus caricias son suaves aun cuando sus manos estén llenas de cayos por las jornadas que tenga, sus palabras consoladoras te llegan al alma. Conocí a un niño que no sabía sobre todo esto y me sorprendía en el acto, no sabía que era eso de lo que yo le hablé tanto, o por lo menos parecía no recordarlo, pero a él no le importó, tenía a un padre que hacía el trabajo de madre y padre, y por lo que me platicó con eso le bastaba, era amado como ningún otro niño. Su madre tenía una rara enfermedad que la mataba lentamente, casi no la recordaba era muy pequeño cuando abrió sus alas y ese fue.

Pero dime ¿qué tan grande es la adversidad cuando tienes a alguien en tu vida? Nada se compara con eso, pero a mi amigo le pasaron cosas, su padre un día tomó una espada que había pasado de generación en generación y con ella dio término a su vida, no dejó ninguna nota en la que explicara el porqué, simplemente murió dejando al niño solo. Dicen que cuando descubrió el cuerpo no lloró, solo cerró la puerta del despacho y llamó a la policía para que viniesen, habló con cordura y la cabeza en alto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Días después terminó en un orfanato, sus viejos compañeros de la antigua escuela lo señalaron por perder su gran poder de niño burgués mimado a niño pobre sin familia, perdió sus juguetes, su casa, las fotos, perdió su sensibilidad y la capacidad para sentir el cariño y la felicidad, pero lo único que siguió con él era su gran talento que hasta la fecha lo ha llevado lejos.

En el camino conoció a muchas personas, pero solo a dos les permitió la entrada de manera triunfal. Un chico y una chica, una pareja que haría reír a cualquiera por su forma de ser, ambos lo siguieron hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta que el aliento y al aire dejaron de entrar en sus pulmones…

Durante esa época algunas pandillas nacieron y te ofrecían ayuda a cambio de que pertenecieras a su grupo. La joven se convirtió en el tesoro más preciado para este chico, era como un diamante para él, con un corazón tan grande para ese ser, siempre ayudando a los demás, se unió a una pandilla, por algunos problemas les pidió dinero, el cual no pudo pagar. Su amigo fue en su búsqueda para ayudarla cuando la tuvieron en un rincón, llegó para salvarla, así lo hizo, pero tiempo después ellos reclamaron aquel escape.

En el mes de diciembre tres jóvenes iban en un automóvil a toda velocidad, su mejor amigo se desangraba por la cortada de una navaja, su novia apretaba la herida para que llegara la hospital, lo cual fue en balde, murió en el camino. Mi amigo conducía a toda velocidad, las sombras los perseguían, salir de ahí le había costado un ojo. Creyó que se habían quedado atrás, pero estaban delante de él, su única idea fue dar un volantazo, tenía que salvarla, como diera lugar. La nieve cubría las calles lo que lo provocó el auto perdiera el control, volcaron y rodaron. Terminó vivo sin un ojo y grandes heridas físicas, pero las internas fueron más grandes, había matado a la chica a la que llamaba su novia, al tratar de escapar de ellos la llevó a la muerte, volcaron tanto que una parte del auto se incrustó en el cuerpo de Rin, quiso salvarla quitándole ese pedazo de metal, pero sacarlo implicaba más sangre, no escuchó las ambulancias, para que no siguiera sufriendo él mismo dio fin a su sufrimiento. "Mata amigos" fue su apodo, pocos días después desapreció de su lugar natal.

Una vez me dijo que si a cierta edad no lograba redimir aquel acto no viviría más, pienso que actualmente lleva una guerra interna, una en la que una parte le reprocha los actos de aquella noche y le pide a gritos que termine con esos recuerdos, y hay otra que le esta gritando al oído que hay algo que lo está manteniendo vivo, supongo que ya sabrás a que me refiero con esto.

Sé que no tienes porque hacerlo pero no le permitas hacer cosas estúpidas esta temporada, me he enterado que ha tenido un accidente automovilístico, que por algunas razones y la ubicación de la carretera no creo que haya sido eso. Enséñale que Laura es la nueva luz que debe seguir y proteger.

Atte. Un gran amigo de Kakashi lleno de una juventud eterna.

P.D. Su hija si se llama Laura, ¿no? Recuerdo que me dijo su nombre pero no estoy seguro de que sea ese".

Se rio una vez más con el posdata, era claro que ese anónimo era despistado, tal vez en un futuro sabría su nombre, pero por el momento se conformó con saber que era un amigo de Kakashi. Estaba sentada en un sillón de autobús, que no llevaba a Konoha pero tampoco al lugar con el se supone debía ir con sus amigos, pero a nosotros qué nos importaa donde va nuestra protagonista, si ahora tiene algo que siempre quiso a su lado.

* * *

1El branding es un servicio dentro del diseño que abarca lo siguiente: nombre de la marca, identidad gráfica, aplicaciones, papelería, empaque, etiquetas y promocionales

* * *

Le agradesco a las siguinetes personas sus reviews (a los cuales estaré contestando a la brevedad posible), también les agradesco su paciencia por este que es el último capítulo.

Jibril Suriel

Lu Hatake

BelleDufour

danielita1999

Kakasev666

.Surumi

Golin

KattytoNebel

Murasaki

Ninde Elhenair

angel maria 15


End file.
